First Times And Fantasies
by Joanna Grant
Summary: <html><head></head>While waiting for the men to return from a mission, Jean, Ororo, Jubilee, Rogue & Kitty discuss their 'first' times. This mini-series has 8 segments.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Times and Fantasies  
>Authors: Karen and Edna<br>Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to either of us, although we'd be willing to share Logan, if they gave him to us. We'll be gentle with him ... or maybe not.  
>Feedback: We'd love to hear what you think of our first collaboration.<br>Summary: While waiting for the men to return from a mission, the ladies discuss their 'first' times.  
>Notes: Yes, there's some underage drinking, but that's Jean &amp; Ororo's fault, not ours. This is a co-authored series and Karen has the privilege of going first.<br>Dedication for this chapter: To Edna, who honored me by accepting my invitation to co-author this baby. Your fic "The Driving Lesson" is one of my favorites and you know why.

~ First Times and Fantasies ~

It was close to one a.m. when Jean, unable to sleep, decided to do the other women of the mansion a favor and finish the last of the Godiva Chocolate Truffle ice cream. She strolled into the kitchen and found that Rogue had beaten her to it, just popping the last spoonful of the sinfully decadent dessert into her mouth.

"Hey, Jean, couldn't sleep either?" she mumbled around the frozen treat.

"No, I hate it when Scott's on a mission without me. I can't sleep until I know he's safe," Jean said, her hand combing through her disheveled red hair as she dropped into a chair opposite Rogue.

"Yeah, well with all the testosterone on tonight's mission, they should all be okay," Rogue joked as she tried in vain to scrape more ice cream from the side of the carton.

Both women laughed at the thought of the all-male contingent that comprised tonight's team. They both also knew, that despite all the posturing, when it came right down to it, they'd all look out for one another. Egos aside, even Scott and Logan, who were always competing for alpha-male dominance, would defend each other. Logan had little respect for Scott's role as Team Leader and had used every opportunity to flaunt that attitude.

The Professor had tried to intervene, finally requesting that Logan at least show Scott a modicum of respect in front of the other team members. So while he agreed to give it his best effort, Logan found it almost impossible to keep up the façade for any respectable length of time. The other team members were simply amused by the pair's antics. Luckily for Scott, Logan's attitude never influenced their own respect for his role as their leader.

It wasn't that Logan wanted to assume leadership of the team, he just didn't like being told what to do - period. He was a part of the team, and yet, always a separate entity. Something they were all slowly learning to deal with and work around.

Rogue saw that Jean was eyeing the now empty carton of Godiva, obviously she'd hoped to have the honor of polishing it off. She decided to offer Jean a consolation prize.

"There's some Haagen-Dazs Bailey's Irish Cream left, if you want that," she offered graciously.

Jean's eyes lit up and she dove for the freezer before Rogue changed her mind and decided she wanted that, too. Grabbing a spoon and not bothering with a bowl, she sat back down and plunged the spoon into the carton. The first spoonful went down so smoothly.

"Oh, yeah. That hit the spot," she said, letting out a sigh.

"Have you two left any for anyone else?" Ororo asked, announcing her arrival.

"There's some Dreyer's Cookie Dough way in the back behind the box of waffles," Rogue informed her.

Jean looked at her with a disbelieving expression.

Rogue just shrugged her shoulders, "So, I know the inventory of ice cream."

"Too bad you can't apply that particular talent to memorizing the state capitals," Ororo joked as she reached into the freezer and pulled out the Dreyer's.

"Well, we all have to have our priorities," she replied with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jubilee asked as she entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, what did we miss?" Kitty added, coming in right behind her.

"We were just admiring Rogue's talent for knowing the ice cream inventory," Jean told them.

Jubilee and Kitty both glanced over in Rogue's direction with challenging stares.

"Blue Bunny Homemade Vanilla is next to the bag of stir-fry vegetables, Kitty, and the Double Strawberry should be right behind that for you, Jubes," she announced proudly.

"Wow, I am impressed, chica," Jubes declared, grabbing a couple of spoons as Kitty retrieved the ice cream cartons from exactly where Rogue claimed they'd be located.

Jubes and Kitty took their places at the table and dug into their respective treats.

"We sure have lots of ice cream in this place," Kitty observed as she shoved a heaping spoonful of Homemade Vanilla into her mouth.

"No more than the dozen different brands of beer the guys keep on hand," Ororo noted.

"Especially Molson's. We have enough of that to open an on-site tavern," Rogue laughed, noting Logan's predilection for the Canadian brew.

"Well, we all know better than to run out of Molson's again. Remember that time when Logan had to drink Miller Lite? Talk about desperate," Jubes recalled with a smile.

"Whenever he returns from a mission, Logan always looks like he needs a beer and a fuck and not necessarily in that order," Ororo remarked casually.

All conversation in the room ground to an immediate halt as four pairs of wide eyes turned on Ororo at once.

"What? she asked, "It's just an observation. Are you telling me that none of you have noticed how 'wired' Logan is after a mission?"

"Yes, 'Ro," Jean started to say, "Although, I don't think I would have phrased it quite so bluntly," she added.

"The man carries on like he's practicing his endurance for a sex marathon. I don't think talking about Logan's sex life exactly requires discretion," Ororo replied, laughing softly.

"Practicing for a sex marathon. That's a good one, 'Ro," Jubilee intervened, laughing even more.

"Well, he's not exactly the poster boy for celibacy," Ororo continued.

"I guess now that you mention it, he does act like he's just escaped from prison," Jean added, joining in the laughter.

"I don't think we should be discussing Logan's … 'um … love life," Kitty said timidly.

"Ok, then. Who's love life should we be discussing, Kitty? Yours?" Jubilee challenged.

"Kitty doesn't have a love life," Rogue interjected jokingly.

"Neither do you, Miss I'm-Saving-Myself-for-Tall-Dark-And-Growly," Kitty retorted quickly.

"That was harsh, Kit Kat. True, but harsh," Jubilee chuckled.

Rogue's cheeks flushed bright red and she got up to search for another snack.

"I think all of our love lives, except for Jean's, are rather pathetic at this time," Ororo sighed wistfully.

"Ain't that the sad truth," Jubilee moaned in agreement.

"What about your first loves?" Rogue inquired, "I mean, like as in your _first_ loves," she added – using 'finger bunnies' to emphasize the word _first._

"You mean the guys we lost our virginities to?" Jean asked.

Kitty just about choked on a mouthful of Homemade Vanilla. "Jean!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, Jean, why don't you tell us all a bedtime story," Rogue implored.

"Okay. Okay. But we all have to share our stories ... deal?" Jean bargained.

"Sounds good to me," Jubilee agreed enthusiastically.

"Works for me, too," Ororo added.

"What about me and Kitty? We don't have a story to share," Rogue complained.

"You can tell us your fantasies of what you want your first time to be like," Jubilee offered as a compromise.

"Oh." Was all that Rogue managed to get out, sorry she'd opened her mouth. Kitty just turned crimson at the prospect.

"Okay, I'll go first. But I think we need more than just ice cream for this. 'Ro, you get some glasses while I go raid Charles' liquor cabinet," Jean instructed as she was heading out of the kitchen.

"Jean, they're only eighteen," Ororo reminded her.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, 'Ro. I also know they break into Charles' liquor all the time," Jean replied, "At least with us monitoring them, they won't get drunk … this time!" she added, giving a warning look to the three in question. And with that she was out the door.

Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty gave their best we're-so-innocent faces, but Ororo wasn't buying it for a minute.

Once Jean was out of hearing range, Kitty turned to the others and announced that she couldn't share her 'first time' fantasy with the group.

"Why not, Kit Kat?" Rogue inquired, "If I have to divulge my little secrets, so do you. Come on, fair's fair and besides, we're all friends."

"That's exactly why I can't talk about it," Kitty started to explain, "especially not with Jean, because my fantasy involves Scott."

"SCOTT!" Ororo, Jubilee and Rogue shouted in unison.

Kitty just hung her head, blushing furiously. "Yeah, our Honorable Fearless Leader. I've had a major crush on him for a while now. Please don't tell Jean, I'd just die of embarrassment."

"Kitty, are you planning on creating a fictitious guy for your fantasy?" Ororo asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm such a lousy liar. I know Jean would realize I was just making it up, even without her telepathic abilities," Kitty wailed.

"Well, maybe she'll understand that it's just a fantasy," Jubilee offered.

"I fantasize about Logan," Ororo admitted.

"'RO!" Rogue cried.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, Roguey-babe. Every female with a pulse fantasizes about Mr. Buff Bod," Jubilee announced.

"If the man were a movie star, he'd be considered a major hunk, despite his often grouchy demeanor," Ororo added.

"Some women find that aspect attractive. You know, the whole feral, chest-pounding, macho thing," Jubilee continued, "Rogue certainly does."

"Do you mind?" Rogue interrupted.

"You wanna jump him and everyone knows it. Don't play innocent with us, babe. Ever since you've learned control, you've been restraining yourself," Jubilee joked.

"Jubilee, I've only had control for a few months for one thing. And I've only just turned eighteen, so even if I had jumped him sooner, he'd probably have fended me off, 'cause I wasn't legal," Rogue said in defense.

"Okay, _first_, Logan doesn't give a shit about legalities and _second_, the age of consent in New York is seventeen, anyway," Jubilee replied.

"It is?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"Yup, sure is, chica. You could've been doing the nasty with Mr. Droolworthy all this time," Jubilee informed her.

"Damn!"

"Look at it this way … just think of how much fun you could have making up for lost time," Kitty suggested with a giggle.

"Getting back to Kitty's little problem," Ororo said, attempting to steer the conversation back on track. "I think as long as Jean understands it's just a fantasy and not something you plan to put into action, it'll be okay. But just to make sure, I'd wait until she has a few drinks in her," she added with a chuckle.

Just then Jean reentered the kitchen with an armful of liquor bottles.

"Why didn't you just drag the entire cabinet in here while you were at it?" Ororo observed.

"I never thought of that," Jean said jokingly. "Somebody wanna grab a couple of bottles before they all go crashing to the ground and all this lovely booze is wasted."

Jubilee jumped up and grabbed a couple of the bottles that looked as if they were threatening to plunge to the floor at any moment. Jean managed to place the rest of them safely down on the kitchen table where everyone then picked their favorite poison.

Two drinks later Jean began her tale.


	2. Jean's Tale

Title: First Time And Fantasies 2: Jean's Tale  
>Author: Edna<br>Disclaimer: I only own Robbie Jones, everyone else has already been claimed.  
>Summary: Jean tells the girls her first experience with sex.<br>WARNINGS: If you're protective of Jean's history, I would advise that you skip this chapter. I've written a Jean history based on my impressions on movie Jean's character. Yes, I did major extrapolations from her movie persona and did not even consider any of her comic history. If you don't like that kind of stuff, delete now. Oh, and I also have major Jean issues.  
>Author's Notes: My impression of the 80's decade is based on vague childhood recollections of growing up in that period and viewings of the movie "Fast Times at Ridgemont High." Just so you'd know where I was coming from. :)<br>Dedication: Thanks to Karen for inviting me to write in this series. It was great fun and a real challenge. I've always been, and still am, in awe of your fic talent! Thanks to Logan's Marie for taking time-out to beta this chapter.

~ Jean's Tale ~  
>((JEAN'S POV))<p>

Oh my, I can't believe I'm actually gonna tell you guys about this. I think I might need another drink. No?

Ok. Where should I start? I guess I should tell you first how young I was when I did it for the first the time.

I was actually only 16 years old when I first did **it.**

A high school junior who only had one thing in mind: relinquish my title of 'The Lone Virgin' as given to me by my sexually active girlfriends. Hey, I wasn't always this together. Back in high school, I was pretty much the straight A student whom guys only called whenever finals were just a few days away.

I wasn't ugly. But I certainly wasn't a babe either.

I wore braces. I was too tall. I hardly wore any make-up. I was far too busy studying to take any interest in clothes or shopping. My hair, bragging aside, which even back then was already this gorgeous shade of red, was usually just tied back in a boring ponytail. I showed up at school in clothes that fit me well enough, but didn't really show off any of my assets.

In essence I was just the typical average gal who was attractive enough to warrant a second look, but not glamorous or sexy enough to work up any high-school boy's lust-filled fantasies.

And there was definitely one particular boy in whose fantasies I hoped I was the star.

Robbie Jones.

All-American Athlete, consistent member of the Honor Roll, six-feet-two, sparkling blue eyes, dark brown hair which waved just enough to be perfect, Robbie was every girl's idea of a dream boyfriend. The boy whom they all wished to bring home to mommy. Sadly, the only one who had that privilege was Colleen O'Neil.

I won't waste your time by detailing Colleen's perfection as a woman. Let's just say, she looked really cute in a cheerleader uniform and all the guys loved her. She was the ultimate definition of a teen-queen. Period.

So yes, I spent a lot of my early high-school years studying and moping around at how Colleen O'Neil was one lucky little airhead. I'd have given up a semester of those A's just to have Robbie look at me the same way he did whenever Colleen jumped up and down, waving her pom-poms.

I guess that's why I held on longer to my virginity compared to my girlfriends. Robbie was my ideal partner. And being the goal-oriented gal that I was, and still am, I just wasn't about to abandon my dreams on a whim.

Of course, when a girl is sixteen and growing up in the 80's, sex was simply unavoidable. It practically breathed down our necks. Back then, the threat of AIDS would not be an issue for another seven years. The only thing teenage girls had to worry about was being put on the pill, when to break their hymens, and who'd have that *honor*.

So yes, the pressure was definitely building up. Robbie was gorgeous as ever and I was still stuck with daydreams while Colleen paraded him around campus like a trophy.

Luckily, two things happened to help me in my cause to get Robbie for myself.

One, Robbie and Colleen mysteriously broke up that year.

And two, the Locker-Gods granted me locker space right next to my intended.

The stars had apparently aligned. This had to be it, I told myself, my golden opportunity. Finally, Robbie was going to be with his destiny ... ME.

Of course, somebody should have told me that being a straight A student doesn't mean I'd also have the wit or flirtation skills to make a boy interested. Nope. Colleen was a genius at that kind of thing. Me, I was just plain, ignorant Jean Grey when it came to snagging a boy.

You wouldn't believe how nervous I was every time he'd show up at his locker. My hands would get all clammy and my heart would start hammering like crazy. I nearly froze in shock between classes.

Robbie, being the perfect boy he was, would always politely nod and say "Hi" whenever we chanced upon our lockers at the same time. In response, I'd usually just embarrass myself by squeaking out a "Hey" or smile awkwardly, trying in vain to hide my metal dental gear. Ugh! I don't know how many times I stood there watching him walk away, wishing that he'd turn so I'd get to say all the witty lines I'd rehearsed.

You must understand that I wasn't fully aware of my powers yet. Sure there'd be times that doors would slam shut by themselves when I was angry or things would go flying about, but I never made the connection that it was my mind doing those things. They were still too minor for me to really make that connection.

Ironically, my favorite movie during that time was "Zapped". I had the biggest crush on Scott Baio and kept on wishing I had the telekinetic powers he enjoyed in that movie so I could make Robbie fall all over me.

Some wishes do come true.

But I digress.

My frustration at being unable to make any impact with Robbie was reaching dangerous levels. I gave myself pep talks every morning and had a barrage of witty lines reserved for the day. Having failed on all fronts, I finally told myself to just say anything from the top of my head instead of groping for the 'reserved lines'.

The opportunity came soon enough.

Like other mornings of that semester, Robbie came to his locker, fiddled with the combination, gave it a swift kick, and as if in slow-motion, turned to look at me and said, "Hi."

And before my physiological functions could go haywire, I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"Did you know that oysters change their sex according to the surrounding water temperature?"

Oh my God! The look he gave me made me want to sink right through the floor. A slow feeling of mortification came over me as I realized how stupid I sounded. Worse, he probably thought I was bi-sexual!

Like a bat out of hell I ran down that corridor away from Robbie, making it just in time for my next class. I might as well have skipped class 'cause I could hardly concentrate on what the teacher was saying. The word OYSTERS kept echoing through my mind like some form of punishment for my incompetence. I couldn't believe I acted like a total nerd in front of the High School God.

I avoided, as much as possible, going to my locker after that incident. I must have developed really good muscles back then from lugging around my books all over school.

But as fate would have it, another encounter with Robbie transpired.

"Um, hi," he said, clearing his throat.

I turned to find Robbie opening his locker. On cue, I felt the embarrassing heat rush to my face.

"Um, that thing you said about the oysters, it was pretty interesting," he said.

Cringing when I heard the word oysters, I mentally whipped myself for that blooper. Then I realized something. Robbie was trying to start a conversation.

"Um, yeah," I replied, shyly.

"I didn't really know about that. It must be great having a mind like yours," he said.

Was he being sarcastic? Not only was the oyster thing stupid, it was totally useless information.

"Umm," he said, clearing his throat again, "I was wondering, since you're smart and all, maybe we could study together sometime?"

Those words definitely got my attention. I couldn't believe that Robbie was indirectly asking me out. I knew he was smart, and didn't need any form of academic help at all. But I decided to play it safe.

"Errm, I don't think you need my help at all. You're on the Honor Roll every semester," I said.

"Yeah, but, I didn't know that thing about the oysters. You taught me that. I'll probably learn more if we study together," he said with a small grin.

He was definitely asking me out. They were pretty lame lines, but my ego still jumped ten notches when I realized that I was going to date the guy.

"Ok," I said, grinning too, my embarrassment now forgotten.

"Great. What do you say I come over this Friday at your house? Would that be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. That would be great," I said, trying to control my excitement.

Sorry for the cliché, but I must have skipped down those halls after that encounter. It was better than getting an A in chemistry any day.

Not much happened in the first study night. Of course, he wasn't aware of all the preparations that happened beforehand. I stressed, for the first time, over what to wear, the proper room ambience, lighting, and my hair. I curled it and doused it with generous amounts of hair spray. Keep in mind that this was the 80's.

During those 'academic' sessions, Robbie was the perfect gentleman. He'd say the right things to my parents, joke at the right moments, concentrate and solve difficult math problems, and even asked the 'getting-to-know-you' questions in between all that. I was seriously falling for him. I knew that my hymen would be saying bye-bye pretty soon. It was just a question of 'when'.

I got my answer on our fourth study night. Feeling frustrated at a seemingly impossible to balance compound for chemistry, we decided to take a break and drive around town for a while. I don't remember exactly how we ended up at the town's lookout point, but I can clearly recall how beautiful the city lights twinkled from where we stood.

"Wow!" I breathed out, "This is wonderful."

"Pretty, isn't it? I always come here when I need some peace," he said, looking over the horizon.

"I can easily see why," I said, admiring the view.

"You're the first one I've brought here," he explained, turning to stare at me intently,

"Really?" I squeaked. A part of me didn't buy that line. I was pretty sure Colleen had enjoyed the view I was looking at several times in the past. But the whole thing sounded so romantic that I squelched my inner-cynic and simply agreed to Robbie's suggestion that we lay out the blanket and sit while we looked down on the city.

We shared several moments of uncomfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Um, Jean, I have something to confess," he said timidly.

"What?" I asked gently. Inside, I was a mass of giggly excitement. I knew something was gonna happen that night. I felt it in my gut. I just had to keep it from showing too much.

"Umm... Jean... I like you... I... I've had a crush on you for the longest time," he stammered.

"I was so scared," he continued, "that you'd think I was such a dork for not being able to talk to you. You just made me so nervous and ... oomph!"

I lunged for his lips with the ferocity of a hormonally crazed sixteen-year old. Recovering from the initial shock, Robbie immediately responded to my forceful assault. I must have thanked all the saints known to man for that moment. More so, thankful to my orthodontist, who mercifully removed my braces three days before. The pressure of his mouth against mine without any cursed obtrusions sent my senses reeling.

We broke apart for a few seconds, trying to catch our breaths, but our bodies would have none of it. Closeness, more closeness, it demanded. Heartily, we complied.

Arms and legs entwined. Hands dug into rich thick hair, pressing our heads and mouths tighter. Bodies instinctively grinding against each other. All we could think of was the heat and how we wanted more of it. Thoughts of stopping were simply not entertained. Or so I thought.

"Um, Jean," he said, pulling himself away, breathless, "don't you think we should take it slow. I mean..."

"I'm on the pill," I declared, cutting him off, and settling the matter. It was true. I put myself on the pill ever since he moved right next to my locker. I just knew it would come in handy someday.

"Ok," he said, looking at my lips and then closing down on them with his own.

I closed my eyes when I felt the wet heat return. I simply lost it when his tongue pried my mouth open and touched mine. The jolt of electricity I felt coursed through every fiber in my body. Eagerly, my tongue dueled with his.

Lights danced before my eyes. But my mind, fueled by our heat and memories of all those Harold Robbins books I've read, flashed images of my hands ripping apart Robbie's shirt and yanking off his pants. I wanted to do all of it badly, but I wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable with me doing those things. I settled for continuing to kiss him while mentally undressing Robbie in trashy novel fashion. It got me excited in ways that you can't imagine.

So excited that I barely noticed Robbie's shirt buttons popping off and the cloth pulling itself apart. My hands were in his hair the whole time, but I was deeply swimming in new sensations that I wasn't coherent enough to realize the strangeness of it all.

Lazily opening my eyes, the beauty of his strong young chest greeted my sight. We gazed at each other and he looked lost, as if wondering where his shirt went. I responded by running my hands over his chest. Shirt forgotten, he resumed his exploration of my mouth.

His hands started roaming over my breasts, my stomach and my hips and pretty soon those hands were under my sweater, unclasping my bra and pulling my sweater over my head. I was finally, deliciously, half-naked against Robbie Jones.

Urgent lips found their way to my nipples and stomach as his hands tugged off my jeans and undies. He was deft, that Robbie Jones. In a matter of seconds, he had me sprawled naked on that gingham blanket, buckling underneath his thrusts. The slight discomfort of his shaft piercing my hymen dissolved into a slow build-up of pleasure that had my nails digging on his back and my hips following his rhythm.

I watched the stars overhead and felt so wired and light at the same time. It seemed as if there was no hard ground underneath my back and that I was merely floating off in pleasure. All I could feel was his hips against my mine as I continued to reach for that inevitable release.

Then, just when I was so close, I heard Robbie gasp.

"Oh my god! Jean! We're... we're... we're floating!"

"Wha ... what?" I asked, snapping from the pleasure haze and looked down to check what made Robbie panic.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest as I realized that Robbie and I, still in coital conjunction, were hovering four feet off the ground. I joined Robbie in panic, closed my eyes and clung to him for dear life. We held each other for a few seconds, not moving, afraid that we'd crash if we did.

Down. Down. I told myself. I wanted down.

Then, I felt it. We were slowly lowered to the ground by some unseen force. The moment we hit the blanket, Robbie and I scrambled away from each other.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked angrily.

"I... I don't know... one moment I thought we were floating and then we were..." I blabbered, groping for an explanation.

"No, no... the whole thing... it was strange... it was as if there were many hands all over me... I knew your hands were in my hair, but at the same time, you were pulling off my shirt, my jeans... it was strange but it was also good that I couldn't..." he stammered, as if talking to himself.

"What do you mean? You didn't pull off your own shirt?" I asked, incredulous at what he just said.

"No!" he protested.

All of my thoughts suddenly came rushing back: the images of me ripping his clothes off, us floating, doors being slammed, my books opening on their own accord.

I gasped as the realization hit me.

"Oh my god! It was me!"

"You?" he said, dumbfounded.

"I... I... I thought I was just imagining them. I mean... I wanted to tear your clothes... I had it played out in my head... then I opened my eyes and there was your chest... then..." I muttered, my voice trailing off as the craziness of the whole thing started to sink in.

"You... you're... you're a mutant!" he accused.

"No! I mean, yes... but... no... Oh my god! I must be," I exclaimed, overwhelmed at the possibility.

"Stay away from me!" he said, as he frantically picked up his clothes and ran to his car. Jumping to the driver seat, he gunned the engine and started to drive off.

"No. Robbie wait!" I yelled, screaming for him to stop. Then, just as miraculous as our bodies defying gravity, the car stopped to a halt.

"Let me go, Jean!" Robbie shouted.

I couldn't believe it was me doing those things, controlling that powerful machine to stop. It was simply too incredible to consider. Then, I mentally let go of him and the car immediately roared back to life and Robbie drove away as fast as he could.

I don't know how long I sat there, under the stars, wrapped in that gingham blanket, pondering on what just happened. What should have been a night of triumph, turned into a night of shock and unwanted realizations. I had imagined my passage to womanhood as one that would be romantic and filled with sweet moments. I never would have thought that it would end up with me, staring down that dirt road, dazed, as Robbie's tail lights disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jubilee mercilessly laughed as Jean finished her tale.<p>

"What is so funny?" Jean asked, amazed at the girl's reaction.

"Oh, it's just," Jubilee said, wiping unshed happy tears from the corner of her eye, as another hand held a bottle of beer, "I never thought that you...you'd be... a dominatrix diva... hahahaha!"

"Dominatrix? Me?" Jean asked, confused. She checked to see the other women's reactions and they all seemed to be holding back their laughter.

"What? That wasn't supposed to be funny you know," she said, defensively.

No longer able to control their mirth, the other X-Women joined Jubilee in a giggling fit.

"Jean, I don't know what was funnier, you wearing braces, or the oysters," said Rogue, gagging between her giggles.

"Kitty, you think this is funny, too?" Jean asked, disappointed that she had no allies.

"I'm sorry, Jean," the girl apologized, chuckling, "but I just never thought you could lose control like that."

"I was sixteen!" argued Jean.

"Hmm ... now we know why Scott is so whipped on Jeannie here. Scott probably likes it when she rips his clothes off," teased Ororo, looking sideways at Kitty who promptly choked on her drink. Her brain shocked itself with the image of a Scott in chains, his clothes being torn to pieces.

"Ro! You're not helping!" whined Jean.

The goddess simply shrugged her shoulders as she quietly giggled.

Jean couldn't help but notice that Jubilee was still having a laughing fit at her expense.

"Since you seem to have enjoyed my story so much, maybe you should entertain our little group here with your experience," challenged Jean.

"You want me to go next?" she asked, a tad bit breathless, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes," said Jean, as the other women looked over to Jubilee expectantly.

"Ok, as you wish," replied Jubilee, unblinking at the challenge.

Taking a long swig from the bottle, Jubilee prepared herself for the story she was about to share.

"Aaah," she breathed out, plunking the bottle on the counter. "Kitty, I suggest that you cover your ears. You might be in for a shock."

Surveying the occupants in the room, making sure she held their attention, Jubilee started her tale.


	3. Jubilee's Tale

Title: First Times and Fantasies 3: Jubilee's Tale  
>Author: Karen<br>Disclaimer: The only ones I can lay claim to are Muffy and, unfortunately, Colton.  
>Summary: Jubilee shares her first time experience and it's not pretty. We didn't want all the stories to be 'sweet' and this chapter was the result.<br>Notes: I took the background history of Jubilee, her family's country of origin, her Beverly Hills upbringing and time at Juvenile Hall, etc from her official bio at the Marvel Comics website and then expanded on that information with my own interpretation of what happened to her during that time.

~ Jubilee's Tale ~  
>((Jubilee's POV))<p>

So your first time didn't turn out exactly the way you'd planned, Jean. At least it was with someone you actually lusted after, someone who turned you on. My first experience certainly wasn't with anyone I had the 'hots' for. In fact, he wasn't even someone I liked. The truth was, I hated him. So why did I surrender my virginity to a man I despised, you may ask? How did I end up getting fucked in some fleabag motel that charged by the hour? And it was fucking, 'cause there's no way what we did could ever be mistaken for making love. In order to understand how, you first have to know why.

I wasn't always a street rat. I had a home and not just any home, either. I was a Beverly Hills princess with all the requisite trappings - the fancy house, fancy clothes, fancy friends and the snotty attitude to go with it all. I had the whole rich kid image perfected down to an art form. I thought I was above everyone and never anticipated a fall or exactly just how far I would plunge. My parents had perfected the image too, my father the successful doctor and my mother his consummate, socialite wife. The decision to emigrate from China was the smartest choice they ever made, or so they thought. My life was proceeding along perfectly. I attended a private, exclusive Beverly Hills school where I was the star gymnast and the center of my circle of equally rich and snotty friends.

My parents, unfortunately, weren't as clever as they thought they were, and it would cost us all everything we had, and then some. Like a lot of people who acquire so much wealth and don't have a clue how to manage it, my parents enlisted the services of a financial advisor who was supposed to invest and protect our money. Well, he achieved the investing part sufficiently, but somehow never got the grasp of the protecting aspect. With just a few horrendous investments, he managed to lose most of our money. I came home one Friday afternoon to the disastrous news that we were gonna have to move into an apartment and not even in Beverly Hills, but in the San Fernando Valley. I went from Beverly Hills brat to valley girl in the space of one afternoon. To say I was royally pissed at my parents for having the audacity to disrupt my perfect life was an understatement. I stormed off in a flood of tears to spend the weekend with my best pal, Muffy, the angry words I spat at my parents still ringing in my ears. It was the last thing I ever said to them.

The police officers came to Muffy's house to inform me, that in a horrible case of mistaken identity, my parents had been brutally murdered by hit men. It didn't register right away, that if I hadn't been at Muffy's, I would've been dead, too.

If I'd known the immediate future I was facing, I would've regretted not being home that weekend. For the longest time, I felt I would've been better off being murdered along with my parents. I had no money, no home and no close relatives. So, because I was only fifteen, I was shipped off to the Los Angeles County Juvenile Hall like some kind of criminal. I soon discovered my new accommodations were far worse than any low-class apartment in the Valley. It was only supposed to be a temporary situation until an opening in the county orphanage opened up. The fire or the frying pan - it was some choice.

To say I was initially out of my element when I first arrived at Juvie was an understatement of epic proportions. The other inmates, I mean residents, derived immense pleasure in torturing the 'little princess'. With most of them never having lived in a decent home, let alone a Beverly Hills mansion, the resentment level toward me was off the charts. I was picked on constantly and I quickly discovered that being a pampered little brat hadn't exactly been a conducive environment to learn about defending myself. Consequently, I endured the incessant onslaught of pummeling from an array of street-wise gutter trash. The bitch nurse in the infirmary sarcastically offered me a 'frequent customer discount.' Tired of constantly being used as a punching bag, I finally learned how to protect myself and was soon giving as good as I was getting. I started sending Nurse Nightmare 'customers' instead of being one.

My caseworker during this entire fiasco was a dick by the name of Colton Deerfield. He was an Ivy League school graduate with a Bachelor's of Science Degree in Behavioral Studies or as he lamely joked, a BS in BS. Colton was the walking, talking definition of a horse's ass. He was also thirty years old, six feet four, with beach blonde hair, emerald green eyes, the chiseled face of a GQ model and tanned and toned muscular body of a Greek god. It was such a beautiful package with such ugly contents - what a complete waste. Most of the girls at Juvie, however, swarmed around him like bees to pollen, except me, of course. I had no intentions of being another one of his conquests, to be casually checked off his list of people 'to do'. I guess that's what made me such an intriguing challenge for him. He flirted outrageously and the more I rebuffed him, the harder he tried. I was starting to put a serious dent is his carefully cultivated reputation and he was running out of patience. Someone was going to win our little stand-off. I just didn't realize at the time, that it wouldn't be me.

Colton had worked his way through most of the female residents and staff at Juvie. Most of them were eager and willing participants in his twisted little game of 'Fuck Olympics'. Ignoring the arrogant, pompous, self-serving attitude and not bothering to look beyond the exterior package of goodies, the man was, I concede, definitely fuckable. He had every female with a discernable pulse within a one-mile radius jockeying to be his 'special friend' of the moment. Women literally fell over onto their backs with their legs in the air whenever he was around. It was totally pathetic and naturally, he thrived on it.

Nobody in authority seemed to care that half his conquests were well below the age of consent. And if a girl still had her cherry, well, better still as far as he was concerned. Colton took great pride in being the unofficial deflowerer of the State of California's Juvenile Hall's guests. Some of the dumber virgins even felt it was an honor to give it up to such a stud - please! His lascivious demeanor just served to further turn me off and make me determined never to acquiesce to his lecherous whims. Well, at least not without a damn good fight.

I had apparently been targeted by Colton to be his latest 'special friend' and was the recipient of more than my share of his attention. He'd bring me special treats of my favorite candy bar or the latest edition of some fashion magazine he knew I craved as much as the chocolate. I played along, even letting him get in the occasional accidentally-on-purpose touch. If letting him feel me up meant I got my hands on this month's Cosmo, then it was the price I was willing to pay. Unfortunately, I soon found out that he wasn't gonna be satisfied with just occasionally brushing up against my boobs. He wanted me on my knees in front of him with his cock in my mouth or flat out on my back, naked as the day I was born … or preferably both.

Colton decided one hot, sticky August afternoon that he'd had enough of my touch-me-but-don't attitude and I was gonna finally give it up, one way or another. On one of our weekly excursions to the Hollywood Mall, I'd gotten caught shoplifting again and had to make the obligatory appearance in court so that I could have my wrists officially slapped. I'd simply stood there looking bored as they read off a litany of my latest offenses. Colton gave me his standard "I'm so ashamed of your behavior and you're making me look bad" speech as we pulled out of the courthouse parking lot. I didn't waste the effort bothering to conceal my utter contempt at the whole procedure.

We were heading back to Juvenile Hall when he hit me with a bombshell. Some long lost relatives of my mother's had been located in China and it was just a matter of processing the paperwork and I'd been on my way to my new home. I absorbed this information like someone who'd just been sentenced to the electric chair. I shamelessly begged and pleaded for Colton to intervene, telling him I'd do anything to avoid being sent behind the dreaded Iron Curtain.

That, ladies, was my fatal mistake, because Colton pounced all over that offer like a lion on a weak gazelle. He informed me that it was possible that the transfer of custody paperwork could accidentally be lost for months, maybe even a whole year.

My eyes lit up at that prospect, forgetting that everything Colton did came with a gigantic price tag attached. I was desperate. He knew it and he moved in for the kill. If we were friends, he told me, if we were close friends, he'd willingly stick his neck out, risking his very job even, to help me. If screwing thirteen year-olds hadn't so much as dulled the luster on his stellar career, why should losing paperwork have any detrimental effect? Of course, I wasn't thinking logically at that particular moment. All I understood was that I had to delay my one-way ticket to Hell. So I made a deal with the devil. I offered myself to Colton on a platter, and being the bastard that he was, he took me up on it instantaneously.

We pulled into a dingy-looking little motel that was obviously frequented by people who didn't bother asking the person they were with a lot of questions, like their name for example. I had a feeling that most of the men who used the services of this particular establishment were called "John", if you know what I mean. Okay, so I wasn't expecting him to take me to a five-star hotel, but I wasn't expecting it to be a no-star, probably-only-changed-the-sheets-monthly, charge-by-the-hour kind of place, either. Yeah, I thought to myself sarcastically, this place was definitely gonna produce some fond memories, that's for sure.

We head towards room number 10 without checking in at the office, a key already clutched in Colton's hand. That's when it hit me. The bastard had this planned! He was probably here so often the room was likely rented by the month. Maybe I'd luck out and it had recently been change-the-sheets time of the month. A shudder ran through me. I'd always wanted my first time to be special, and this was about as far removed from special as I could possibly get. I tried to reason with myself that it could've been much worse. The fact that Colton wasn't a big, fat, ugly middle-aged pig who would sweat all over me during sex was some comfort. If I could somehow kick my imagination into high gear, I could maybe even pretend I was being made love to instead of just being fucked.

He opened the door to number 10 and stepped aside to let me enter first. What a gentleman. What a joke. I felt like a lamb to the slaughter as I entered the musty room cautiously. I had fleeting thoughts of turning and bolting through the parking lot, but realized that he could probably outrun me, and being tackled to the ground and dragged back would only further add to my humiliation.

Colton didn't look like the type that bothered with foreplay, if I cooperated, the whole thing should be over relatively quickly.

I turned and asked him if he had a condom. He looked at me incredulously, like I was mental or something. Of course he would have a damn condom. The man most likely owned stock in Trojan. The bastard may be many things, but stupid enough to leave himself vulnerable to disease was not one of them. So at least I would survive this encounter without something fatal or worse, pregnant.

Colton closed and locked the door as if he were expecting the morality police to come and raid the place at any moment and haul him away. No such luck. The mini blinds were partially closed, leaving the room in semi-darkness. He switched on the small lamp on the dusty dresser. Using a cleaning cloth and some Pledge was noticeably not a priority of their maid service. I thought back to my beautiful bedroom in Beverly Hills and a tear formed in the corner of my eye. Wiping it away as it slid down my cheek, I was determined not to let him see my anxiety. The asshole conceivably even 'got off' on the fear he inflicted on us less than willing participants. It was time to face the proverbial music. I would be strong, I would be fearless, I would not cry.

What happened next surprised even me. Colton gathered me in his arms, leaned down and captured my mouth with his in a genuinely tender kiss. He ran his warm tongue softly over my lips. Using his thumb to pull down on my chin, parting my lips slightly, he sunk his tongue into my mouth. Having never kissed more than my pillow, I was unprepared for the sensation of his invading tongue. He ran it over the ridge of my teeth before probing deeper, brushing it against my smaller tongue. He tasted like peppermint. How considerate of him to eat a breath mint I thought. I think my head started to spin. It wasn't too bad, actually. Colton was a hell of a kisser - damn him. I'd vowed I wasn't going to enjoy any aspect of this obligation. So why were my hands around his neck in a lover's embrace?

One of his hands was cupping my right breast, while the other reached around to the back of my sundress. Okay, so now we were getting down to business. He deftly lowered the zipper of the pale yellow material and slowly eased the dress off my shoulders and down my arms. The dress fell in a cotton puddle on the unvacuumed orange shag carpet. It may have been one of my favorite dresses, but I was still gonna burn it later. Colton was pressing butterfly kisses to my bare shoulders as he lowered the straps of my lemon-colored silk bra. Reaching behind me once again, he unsnapped the clasp expertly and slid the bra off completely. He brushed his fingertips over one of my nipples and it hardened instantly under his touch. Then he bent his head to lave the areola with his tongue. Trailing moist kisses down onto my stomach, he was now on his knees before me. He pressed a kiss to my pubic mound through the lemon-colored silk panties before hooking his fingers into the band and gradually lowering them down my legs. Despite my best efforts, I found myself getting wet. I lifted my feet to step out of the panties and Colton tossed them across the room. Backing me up to the bed, he sat me down on the edge and then proceeded to remove his own clothes.

I unexpectedly found myself getting aroused as he languidly stripped. The man certainly knew how to put on a good show. He could give the Chippendales Dancers some serious competition. The tie was unknotted and tossed aside first, then the buttons of the white cotton dress shirt were popped open and the material was spread apart gradually, revealing the well-defined bronzed muscles of his spectacular chest. He shucked the shirt off and threw it to the floor. Undoing the belt of his navy slacks, he lowered the zipper slowly. Dropping the slacks to the floor and stepping out of them, he kicked them aside leaving him standing there in a pair of burgundy silk boxers that were tenting slightly from his erection. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, he quickly removed the boxers, adding them to the growing heap of clothing scattered around the room, and giving me my first good look at my fate. I swallowed hard. I'd never seen one, except for that one time Muffy and I had snuck a quick peek at her mother's Playgirl magazine. I may not have had a lot of knowledge on which to base a comparison, but I was fairly certain that what Colton was displaying was gonna hurt. He must have read my mind, because he reassured me that he'd never had any problems and that he'd make sure I was nice and wet before he attempted penetration. How considerate of him. He was such a gentleman I thought sarcastically.

He strode over to the bed and pushed me down onto the green flowered comforter. I expected him to crawl on top of me and get right to it. Instead he knelt down at the foot of the bed, and taking a hold of my legs, slid me down toward him until my bottom was at the very edge. Placing my legs over his shoulders he bent his head down until he was eye level with the junction between my legs. He snaked his tongue out and took a long swipe over my entrance. I involuntarily let out a low moan at the contact. He continued to assault me with his hot tongue, laving me up and down, paying special attention to my now swollen clit. Lying on my back, I twisted and writhed, tossing my head from side to side while clutching at the ugly comforter with clenched fingers. A strange sensation started emanating from the center of my body and spread rapidly downward. I felt an intense heat as the tingling increased. Suddenly, I bucked against Colton's mouth as the orgasm engulfed me. He continued licking at me, as my juices dribbled down his chin.

I was still vibrating as he dragged himself up my body until his face was buried in my neck. Pressing open-mouthed moist kisses to previously unknown erogenous points on my neck, he whispered in my ear that I tasted delicious. Caressing hands ran up and down my body, as I lay there amazingly enjoying his ministrations. His hands soon worked their way down to spread my legs apart. Stopping just long enough to roll a condom onto his engorged cock, he settled himself between my open legs. It was lucky for me that I was soaking wet, because he guided the head of his cock to my entrance and plunged into me hard and fast. I raised my hips off the bed sharply as he tore my hymen.

A knifelike stabbing pain seemed to last an eternity as he pushed in to the hilt. He pulled back out slightly before plunging back in again roughly. I didn't move as he set the rhythm, not taking into consideration my comfort or pleasure. I simply lay there as he thrust into me over and over. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that he didn't have a lot of stamina and this would be over soon. Luckily for me, he wasn't an 'all-nighter' and before long he was trembling with the start of his own orgasm. Moments later he convulsed abruptly and exploded into me. He withdrew rapidly and lifting himself off the bed, stalked into the bathroom instructing me to get my clothes back on. I had kept my end of the deal. I had paid my debt. It was over. I had survived.

* * *

><p>Jubilee ended her story to the stunned silence of her teammates. Everyone just sat there for a few minutes, taking small sips of their drinks or mouthfuls of ice cream, not quite knowing what to say. Not meaning to throw a wet blanket on the party, Jubilee tried to think of something to say to cut the obvious tension.<p>

"Come on, guys. I never said it was a fairytale," she offered, breaking the ice.

"Oh, Jubes, that was so awful," Kitty said, a slight hitch in her voice.

"What a bastard!" Rogue added, with a catch in her throat.

"Yeah, and you wanna hear the best part. He didn't even keep his end of the bargain. The paperwork was processed quickly anyway and I was gonna be shipped off to China a month later."

"Wasn't there something that could've been done?" Ororo asked.

"What was I supposed to say? I don't have to go 'cause I cut a deal. I fucked my caseworker so I could stay and now the bastard's reneging. Can someone help me? Yeah, like that was gonna happen. I just took off instead."

"Why didn't anyone ever report him? Surely something could have been done to protect all those young girls?" Jean asked innocently.

"Okay, Jean, I'll give you a small lesson here. Nobody gives a shit about the kids in the system. They're just throwaways. Anyway, even if Colton had lost his job, another predator would've just taken his place. At least Colton wasn't bad to look at. It could've been worse ... not much, but it could've been."

"After you ran away from Juvie, didn't they try and track you down?" Kitty inquired.

"Nah. I'm sure by that time Colton managed to conveniently lose my file. With no record of my existence, I was just one less problem for him to worry about. He wasn't about to jeopardize his career admitting he'd screwed up. Self-preservation can be a powerful motivator."

"Well, I'm sorry your first experience was so awful, Jubilee," Ororo said sympathetically.

"Would it help, if I told you guys that my second attempt was with someone I actually liked?" Jubilee offered with a smile.

"Okay, save that story for tomorrow night," Ororo said laughing lightly.

"I do believe you're up next, 'Ro," Jean stated, hoping to steer the awkward conversation in a new direction.

"Yeah, and try not to make it a horror story or I might run off and join a convent," Rogue joked.

"Not as long as Logan's around you won't. Who are you kidding?" Jubilee said with a chuckle.

Ororo straightened up in her chair, took a slug of her rum and began her tale.


	4. Ororo's Tale

Title: First Times and Fantasies 4: Ororo's Tale  
>Author: Edna<br>Disclaimer: The missionary priest is my creation, Everyone else belongs to other people.  
>Summary: Ororo tells the girls her first experience with sex.<br>WARNINGS: Again, I mess with the details of a character's comic history. If you're sensitive to that kind of thing, skip this chapter.  
>Author's Notes: In writing this fic, I took to consideration two aspects of Ororo's history from the comics. One, that she was a child-thief in Cairo. And two, that she was worshipped as a goddess in Mount Kilimanjaro, Tanzania.<p>

~ Ororo's Tale ~  
>((ORORO's POV))<p>

You're all probably wondering, what kind of man could possibly serve as Ororo's first lover? Well, in answering that question, there are some things about my past that have to be considered.

When a woman spends her days being worshipped by her followers, it is quite impossible for her to see a man or any woman, as an equal. At best, she would treat them as if they were her children. Children she would nurture and protect. But never were they the kind who could look her in the eye and defy her, risking to earn her wrath.

And that was what made my first lover different from the rest.

Skepticism and doubt were the first things I saw in his eyes. It had been a long time since someone gave me those kinds of looks. Looks that were neither supplicating or imploring. No, it was a look that reminded me of my thieving days in Cairo. The same kind of look the Cairo police gave me whenever they caught up with the little girl who could snatch a purse at a blink of an eye.

But that was before the onset of my powers. At eighteen, in full awareness and control of my gifts, I had people from various tribes treading across the Serengeti Plains all the way to the slopes of Kilimanjaro, just to pay their respects to me, their weather goddess. They came in droves with their dust-covered feet, livestock in tow, offering little treasures, just to get in my good graces and have their weather wishes granted.

"It's my son's wedding, please give him and his bride sunny weather."

Or,

"The land is arid and dry, the crops are dying, please make it rain."

Or,

"The heavens have to mourn with our people. Please make it drizzle on the chief's burial."

I was judge and executor of their pleas. It was me who decided which plea or event deemed fit of my presence and action. For several years, that was how it worked.

Until one day, a priest came to my little village, searching for the resident goddess.

One of my faithful followers showed him in, telling him to respectfully kneel and lower his head for the goddess. He complied, but he never lowered his eyes, always holding my gaze.

That, for me, was a first. Still, I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Tall, dark and proud, he was a stunning contrast to what I was accustomed. He also dressed differently, donning collared shirt and pants. He must be a city man, I concluded, but flustered with his attire, I was not. Various men and women from the big cities of Zanzibar or Dodoma have come to see me in the past, all just as humble and pleading as my immediate followers. His city upbringing was no cause for alarm. It was his eyes and the questions they held that had my heart racing.

He was a missionary priest, he explained. He was born in Kenya and studied with the Catholic priests and nuns who built schools in his little village. Later on, he said, he decided to follow in their footsteps and studied in the seminary. That was how he became a priest, taking his vows just a few months ago. Tanzania had been his first assignment. He was to introduce Catholic religious teachings to tribes that resided near Lake Victoria.

It was while working with tribes at Lake Victoria that he heard about the story of a weather goddess who lived on the slopes of Mount Kilimanjaro. His potential parishioners told him incredible stories of rains and winds whipped up by this so-called goddess. The goddess, he was told, was very much alive and very much in human form. The total opposite of the omniscient, albeit invisible God he was trying to promote.

I was, in his words, a hindrance to their spiritual education and salvation. According to him, the tribes did not need the likes of a manipulative woman like me to play on their hopes. He accused me of being a woman who was only after my own survival and selfish needs.

I knew of people from missionaries. As a child, I even tried stealing from their pockets, but I soon realized they were just as penniless as the next beggar and decided to just steal from the many tourists infesting the city. If he was a missionary as he claimed, then to me, he was an aberration of their sort.

Never had I seen a priest whose eyes held scorn and accusation the way his eyes did. The missionaries I'd met always rewarded my impish behavior with an offer to join them in their schools. This man, obviously, was young and terribly enthusiastic about his new task.

He would live in my village, he explained, and learn as much as possible about me. He was very confident that he could expose me as a fraud, someone who was just as helpless and human as the rest of them. Someone, he further explained, someone who didn't deserve their worship and faithfulness.

I listened quietly to his vehement words. Amid all his accusations and zealous tirade, I was tempted to strike him down with a quick flash of lightning. Yet, something held me back. There were new sensations and emotions going through my mind as I contemplated on using my powers.

I felt anger at his presumptuous behavior, but also felt excited with the challenge that he posed. His youthful passion and fiery logic had my fight instincts pumping and alert. It had been a long time since I felt the adrenaline rush of usurping and crushing a threat. And I was certain, early on, that I would win the war he was waging.

Keeping his promise, he integrated himself amongst my followers. Many a time I had to create rain whenever his makeshift irrigation system wouldn't pump water to the vegetable plots. He would dismiss my miracle as mere coincidence despite seeing my eyes turn pure white when I created rain showers at will.

I told him, that for a man of faith, he was greatly skeptical of unexplainable phenomenon.

Always, he would bite back with the comment that his faith was based on signs. He simply found it unacceptable that a scheming and beautiful woman like me would ever be chosen as a holy and miraculous sign.

I continued to be patient. I would meditate and try to commune with mother nature's elements. However, instead of feeling the sun's energy under my skin, or the water that ran under ground, disturbing and sensual images disrupted my concentration. My mind would conjure up images of the questioning priest's lean and wiry frame. Images of how his forearms flexed as he strained with the water pump or how his smooth ebony skin glistened with sweat, found their way into my consciousness. I wondered about how his strong body would feel against mine.

It didn't help that I sensed his sexual attraction to me, despite his pitiful attempts to conceal it. There were days that I would purposefully tease his interest. I would walk past his little schoolhut in a flattering wrap and just as I expected, I would feel his eyes following me. Sometimes, I would turn and meet those eyes. In them, I would see the battle between doubt and desire. It would always end with him breaking away from our staring contest and him running toward the direction of the nearby stream. I could only guess what miracles he performed with the cool water.

I knew I was beautiful. My flowing white hair, once considered an abnormality, made me exotic and mysterious. My skin, richer than most women in my area, maintained a tempting shade of espresso and stayed incredibly soft despite constant exposure to the beating sun. The idea that it made the priest uneasy gave me a sense of power. After three years of acting as mother and protector, I was only beginning to learn the seductive powers of being a woman.

For several weeks, the sexual teasing and religious arguments continued to play out as our constant form of interaction. Anything else might have tipped the precarious balance we were carefully treading.

Little did I know, that in a few days, the scales would tip in my favor.

It was late twilight. The sky was ablaze with purples and reds, as the sun quietly descended to its rest. The setting was perfect for my meditation, but just like the past few days, the curse of the priest's physical beauty disrupted my peace. This time, I was no longer a passive admirer. I imagined my hands running all over his body, caressing every taut muscle of his physique.

The images had me aroused and hot. I hadn't realized that my real hands were cupping my breasts, slowly working their way down to my navel. Pretty soon, those hands and fingers delved deep into my crotch, releasing my tense heat and arousal. I closed my eyes, unable to believe the sensations emanating from my core as my fingers worked their magic.

Then, I heard something snap.

Instinctively, I tore my hands from my navel and whirled to face my intruder. It was the priest. He must have been watching me touch myself for his eyes held a strange look. Gone were the accusations and doubts. All I saw was a pair of eyes glazed with desire.

He stepped closer, moving forward until he could stretch out his arm and have his hand cup my face. He held it tenderly, his fingertips lightly touching my cheeks. I watched him as he stared intently at my mouth, lowering my lids the moment his lips touched mine.

It was a soft kiss, a soft kiss that quickly built up to a fervent lock of lips, while my hands slowly explored his strong chest and back. Moments later, my mouth opened under his insistent tongue and gladly welcomed the exquisite invasion. Our tongues probed the depths of each other's mouths, creating explosive sensations throughout my body.

He pulled away first, gently. Then his hands started to peel away my clothes, kneeling down as he completely divested me of my garments. There, I stood, under the open blazing sky; naked as the day I was born. And he, a man of the cloth, knelt before me, his hands trembling at the sight of my bare skin.

Soon, those trembling hands were lovingly caressing my hips, trailing down to slightly part my thighs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt his slick tongue snake itself between the lips of my vagina. Expertly, he laved and suckled the core of my femininity. The raspy feel of his tongue against my sensitive bud and labia had my knees buckling. I had to grip his head to keep my balance as his face rode the rhythmic thrusting of my hips. Then, with a firm lick on my clit, he gave me my first orgasm. I must have gasped loudly cause he immediately covered my mouth with his hand.

Sensing that the last waves of my orgasm had passed, he pulled away his hand and slowly lowered me to the ground, parting my legs with his knees. He quickly stripped off his own garments, granting me the sight of his lean body and darkly swollen cock. I felt hot juices pump between my legs at the sight.

Fortunately, he sensed my eagerness and quickly lifted my hips as he poised his member for entry. Slowly he ground his hips, letting only a few inches of his penis into my hot and dripping core. I was already digging my fingers onto his forearms, lifting my hips, urging him on to give me more. Then, without warning, he slammed himself into me, filling me with the fullness of his cock. On and on he drove his unrelenting thrusts as my insides adjusted to his size.

Intense pain registered quickly when he broke through my hymen. That slowly turned into a dull ache as he continued to pump inside me. I soon realized that something wasn't right. I couldn't breathe as I felt his weight rock against my body.

Directed by instinct, I used the strength of my arms and maneuvered my legs so our positions were reversed. I adjusted our bodies so I was on top, controlling the thrusting motions. It felt right. I was now gasping with pleasure instead of choking from lack of air. Straddling his hips, I rocked and rode him, filling myself with his hard cock. I even discovered that if I angled my hips, I could crush my clit against his groin, intensifying the white heat coursing from my navel. Within moments, I rocked myself to a second orgasm. He soon followed with his own.

Gasping for breath, I looked down to watch his face. I saw him grimace, then relax as his own release came over him. I felt his body go limp after his climax. Then, I watched as his previously desire-filled eyes were washed over with guilt and self-doubt. I pulled away when I saw the inner-punishment he was giving himself.

We lay there, side-by side, neither one of us touching each other. We watched twilight turn into a deep starry night as we brandished our minds with racing thoughts. I filled mine with feelings of triumph, while he, I assume, tried to find some semblance of solidity for his tattered confidence and beliefs. He lost and he knew it. I fell asleep with my smug thoughts.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was alone. Going back to my village, I soon discovered that the priest left early, before sunrise even. He told the farmers that he was needed somewhere else, but a replacement would be sent in a few days.

I was not surprised. I beat him at his own game. After all, I was a goddess, and he, well, he was just a man.

* * *

><p>The women all stared in silent wonder at the woman who just finished her tale.<p>

"Wow! 'Ro you can be like the poster child for feminists everywhere," gushed Jubilee.

"Yeah, woman on top, that's 'Ro," added Rogue.

Jean only shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe that you'd been only eighteen then and already with so much confidence."

"Well, my childhood wasn't easy but my adolescence was quite, to use Jubilee's expression, 'unreal'. I had to believe strongly in myself to survive not only for me, but for those who relied on my powers," Ororo explained.

"You didn't even tell us his name," Kitty piped in, wondering.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't matter then, it doesn't matter now," Ororo replied.

"Why?" asked Kitty.

"It just doesn't," Ororo stated firmly.

"Have you ever considered the idea that maybe you're a lesbian?" wondered Kitty.

All four women turned to Kitty in shock.

"Kitty, where in the world would you get that idea?" asked Jean.

"Well," Kitty explained, "it's just that her whole story is so, I don't know, it sounded as if the man wasn't even important, like he was just a tool. It gave me idea that maybe 'Ro here doesn't even like men."

The white-haired woman could only smile at the guileless observation of Kitty.

"I'm sorry if it came off as a man-hater story, but it's not. I guess my first-time was more about power than love. Not all first-times ever come out ideal I'm sorry to say," explained Ororo.

"Excuse me," Jubilee said, snapping everyone's attention, "but speaking of ideals, I think it's time we heard from the virgins."

"Yes," Jean agreed, "I definitely want to know how dirty your innocent little minds can get."

Kitty and Rogue avoided looking at each other, concentrating on their drinks, trying to ignore the fact that one of them was to go next.

"Oh c'mon, there's no way you two are chickening out of this one. We've shared the nitty-gritty details of our past. The least you can do is entertain us with some imaginary smuttiness," argued Jubilee.

"I agree," said Ororo.

"I think Kitty should go first," urged Jubilee.

Kitty turned to give Jubilee dagger looks for her suggestion, her cheeks quickly flushing to a furious red. On the other end of the counter, Rogue sighed with relief at Jubilee's words. Maybe after Kitty's story, her Logan fantasy wouldn't be so shocking.

"Now, Kitty, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're all friends here. Everything said in this room, stays in this room," assured Jean.

Jubilee started giggling at Jean's clueless encouraging words.

"What's so funny?" asked Jean.

"You should ask Kitty, I think she has something important to say."

'"Jubes!" hissed Kitty.

"Oh it's no big deal! It's just a fantasy anyway!"

"What?" asked Jean, directing her question at Kitty.

The young girl was torn between belting Jubes for putting her on the spot or slinking off to hide in some corner where she could avoid Jean for the rest of her life.

"Ummm, you see," said Kitty, faltering with embarrassment, "my fantasy, well, it involves Scott." There, she said it.

Jean almost gagged on the bottle she was chugging.

"Scott? My fiance and your straight as a ramrod English teacher is in YOUR fantasy?" exclaimed a shocked Jean.

Kitty nodded.

"Whoa, Jean! Don't mention the words ramrod and Scott in the same breath. It might make her fantasies kinkier than 70's porn," joked Jubilee.

"Quit it, Jubes," begged an extremely embarrassed Kitty.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop, but you have to start your fantasy tale in T minus three, two..."

"All right! All right. Geez, Jubes. But, Jean, are you sure you want to hear this?" asked a hesitant Kitty.

Jean could only quietly nod her yes, still in shock with the idea of teen girls lusting after her man. As much as she loved Scott, she was quite sure that he wasn't exciting enough for their tastes. And, as Kitty started to unravel her tale, she soon realized how seriously wrong she was when it came to Scott's appeal with the younger set.


	5. Kitty's Tale

Title: First Times and Fantasies 5: Kitty's Fantasy  
>Author: Karen<br>Summary: It's Kitty's turn to divulge her fantasy, shocking a certain redhead in the process.  
>Author's Notes: As Kitty's character wasn't developed in the first movie I've taken the liberty of giving her my own interpretation. Call it 'creative license'. Also keep in mind, that this is Kitty's fantasy of how she wants Scott to behave and not a reinterpretation of his character.<p>

~ Kitty's Tale ~  
>((Kitty's POV))<p>

Well, Jean, I certainly hope you're not gonna be offended. Just try to keep in mind that it's just a fantasy. Having said that ...

I guess what none of you knew, is that as cliché as it sounds, I've had a major crush on my teacher. Yes, Miss Quiet-As-A-Mouse has the 'hots' for our Team Leader. It's not as shocking as you might think.

My Scott fantasies always start with him helping me in some way that involves us spending time alone together. So that's the basic set up for this tale. We're in my room, with him in his teacher capacity and me as the lovesick student.

Scott, being the consummate nice guy that he is, has offered to provide me with additional help in completing my report on Shakespeare. I'm having an enormously difficult time with the language used in the Bard's work, to the point it's giving me a constant migraine. Now that he's here helping me, I implore him vehemently if I could maybe switch the context of the report to someone easier, like J.K. Rowling - perhaps.

After he finishes laughing, he simply tells me that life is full of challenges, yada, yada, yada ... really wasn't paying attention to what he was actually saying, I was too busy watching _how_ he was saying it. Scott has the most luscious lips I've ever seen on a man and the way those high cheekbones move as he talks - who's listening to the lecture? I sit at my desk just staring rudely. I guess I'm really not paying attention, because the next thing I know he's waving his hand in front of my face asking me what's wrong.

I think my mouth is even hanging open. Talk about embarrassing. My mouth goes dry and my brain fuzzes over and I can't get any words out except for some gibberish even I don't understand. Yeah, there's nothing more mortifying than babbling in front of the object of your desire.

He bends down on one knee if front of me, placing his hands on my upper arms, asking me again if there's something wrong. The next few moments seem to move in slow motion as I lean forward and press my lips to his. Expecting him to jump back in horror, I'm surprised when not only does he not do that, but actually returns the kiss. He runs the tip of his tongue over my lips before parting them and sinking it into my mouth. Releasing my arms, he pulls me down onto his lap and deepens the kiss. I feel like I'm drowning in some warm ocean, going down for the third time and he's my lifeline, so I hold on even tighter. We come up for air a few minutes later, both wonderfully breathless.

"Kitty." Is all he's able to choke out.

"I know. I know," I reply, pressing moist kisses to the side of his throat.

Somehow, he manages to get to his feet, pulling me up with him. He wraps my legs around his waist and carries me over to the bed. Gently he lays me down and I lay there watching as he pulls his turtleneck sweater over his head. The khaki Dockers are also quickly discarded and I discover he's a briefs-wearing man. A tight, show-off-the-bulge-of-his-erection kind of briefs man. My mouth waters at the sight. He looks down at me with the wickedest smile I've ever seen on him, or any man for that matter. I reach down and pull my T-shirt over my head as he reaches for my jeans. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper, he eases them off my hips and down my legs smoothly. I'm now laying before him in a white cotton bra and a pair of pink cotton panties, thinking, had I known I was going to be seduced today, I would've worn something sexier - until I realize, I don't own anything sexier. I sit up and reach behind me to undo my bra, knowing I was about to display a pair of boobs that weren't exactly Playboy centerfold material. I hesitated enough, because the next thing I know, Scott is helping me. Finally, my small assets are exposed for his inspection.

He must have read my mind, because he tells me I'm beautiful and perfect. Then he hooks his fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly lowers them down my legs before tossing them across the room. Noticing that I'm staring at his still covered crotch, he just smiles and lowers the briefs swiftly. He's bigger than I'd imagined and I let out a small gasp.

I sink back onto the bed as he crawls over me, planting kisses on my neck at the pulse points. I can feel his erection brushing against my stomach at the same time the moistness starts between my legs. He kisses his way down my throat and onto my collarbone, moving down until his mouth is at my breasts.

Cupping one delicately in his right palm, he laves my areola with his warm tongue before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, while using the fingertips of his left hand to caress my other breast.

After a few minutes of this stimulating attention, he trails a path of kisses down my stomach until he's at the junction of my thighs. I spread my legs cooperatively so he can position himself better. He leans down to kiss my mound, covering it with butterfly kisses before moving a little further down until he's at my entrance. Snaking out his tongue he laves at me, alternately kissing, nipping and licking me up and down, paying special attention to my swollen clit.

I buck against his mouth as he sinks his tongue inside me while rubbing my clit with his thumb. It isn't long before I feel the orgasm start to descend upon me. I thrash against his assault even harder as he increases the pressure even more. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm free- falling without a parachute as my climax crashes over me. Scott doesn't release the lock he has on me, letting my juices spill over him. I lay there gasping, trying to catch my breath as I continue to quiver from the aftershocks.

I somehow manage to regain enough of my composure to push him over on his back, determined to return the favor. I begin by running my hand up and down his smooth shaft, fingertips caressing the head. He lets out a soft moan, so I know I'm doing okay. Bolstering my courage, I lean down for my first taste, flicking my tongue over the head quickly. It's a little salty. I swirl my tongue over the head for longer this time, giving little moist kisses, too. I run my tongue up and down the shaft slowly and leisurely before taking him into my mouth a little at a time. I could tell that he's fighting the urge to thrust himself deeper into my mouth. Remembering a porno movie that Jubes and I had snuck a peek at, I start to move my head so that his cock is almost out of my mouth and then I draw him back in again. Apparently that's working well as he starts whimpering and bucking his hips against my mouth.

"I'm gonna come, Kitty," he graciously warns me.

I don't release my hold and moments later, I feel him shudder right before he shoots his seed into the back of my throat. I swallow quickly, amazed that I could do that so much easier than I'd anticipated. I have given head! I'm so proud of myself for my efforts. The recipient of my attentions just smiles dreamily at me.

I move up Scott's body until my head is resting on his chest. Slinging one leg over his hips, I snuggle against him as he brings one arm over to cradle me while the other starts tracing little patterns on my body. I reciprocate by tracing the fingers of my left hand over his chest and down his abdomen in small circles. We lay there just gently caressing each other quietly except for the occasional sigh that escapes from my lips or the soft moan from his.

Not too much later, he rolls us over so that I'm on my back again and he moves to position himself between my legs once again. Pushing my thighs apart slowly he settles himself between my spread legs and then pauses.

"Are you sure about this, Kitty?" he asks me softly.

"Positive," I reply, reassuring him.

Suddenly a look sweeps over his face as he remembers something.

"I need a condom. Let me just get one," he informs me as he leans down to retrieve his wallet from his discarded pants.

Finding what he's looking for, he tears open the package and sheaths himself efficiently. We're good to go.

Rubbing slow circles on my still spread thighs, he moves his hands up towards the juncture between my legs. By the time his right hand reaches its target, I'm soaking wet with desire. He just looks down at me with a knowing grin and I blush pink from head to toe. Spreading the lips of my labia with one hand, he guides the head of his cock to my entrance with the other hand. He's still watching me intently to make sure I'm not about to change my mind and run screaming from the room.

"I want you inside me," I moan in my best seductive voice.

He slips the head of his cock in and then slowly eases in a little more, giving me time to adjust. When he bumps up against my hymen, he hesitates momentarily before pushing through. I feel a slight stab of pain, but not as excruciating as I'd expected. The discomfort soon dissipates to be replaced by a warm sensation deep within me. Scott notes the change and starts a slow rhythmic pumping, pulling out slightly before pushing back in to the hilt. Soon, I'm lifting my hips to meet his thrusts. He lays down on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight and starts plying my neck with heated kisses, licking at me as I thrash about beneath him, our hands and mouths are all over each other as the tempo of our joined bodies increases sharply. We're both close to the dangerous edge of climaxing. I feel a bright, white-hot heat start from the center of my body and radiate outward as the orgasm crashes over me.

"SCOTT!" I scream, surrendering to the infinite pleasure.

Above me, Scott strains as he too experiences his own intense climax.

"Oh, God ... Kitty," he cries as he comes powerfully, collapsing against me in exhaustion.

We lay there entwined in a tangle of limbs for several minutes. Scott's face buried against my neck and my eyes closed in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you're finally initiated," he announces.

My eyes flash open. "Initiated? What do you mean ... initiated?" I ask.

"As the Leader of the X-Men, it's my job to initiate all new female team members," he informs me, "Now it's time for you to really get to know the other senior male member of the team, too," he adds with a mischievous grin.

Just then I notice that we're not alone in the room. Logan's standing at the end of the bed. A deliciously naked Logan. Scott moves off the bed at that moment and Logan crawls onto it in his place. As Logan positions himself over me, I settle myself back down onto the bed and smile. I part my lips slightly as his mouth descends on mine. This is turning out to be a great study session after all.

* * *

><p>Four pairs of extremely wide-open eyes and even more wide-open mouths greeted Kitty as she finished her story.<p>

"Wow, Kit Kat, never pegged you for the type that would wanna be gang banged," Jubilee exclaimed.

Kitty turned a deep shade of crimson and sunk low into her chair.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room slitting my wrists with something dull," she groaned.

Rogue took another slug of her drink. Jean still hadn't recovered and continued staring at Kitty with her mouth hanging open.

"I thought your tastes ran more towards Bobby or John?" Ororo inquired.

"They're just boys," Kitty whispered.

"What about that new guy who arrived last week? He's a man. What's his name?

"Pepe LePew?" Jubilee asked.

"Remy LeBeau," Rogue corrected her with a giggle.

"Whatever," Jubilee replied nonchalantly.

"I think he's an even bigger ladies' man than Logan," Ororo contributed.

"He calls every female 'petite chere'. How unoriginal," Rogue said.

"Yeah, that's probably so he doesn't have to bother learning anyone's name," Ororo added.

"Or risk calling out the wrong name in bed," Jean added, finally recovering enough to join in the conversation.

"Anyway, interesting fantasy life you have there, Kitty," Ororo said with a smile.

Kitty responded by reaching for the bottle of Amaretto.

"I do believe it's Miss Rogue's turn," Jubilee announced.

"I don't know. It's getting kinda late and I'm really tired," Rogue said, pretending to stifle a yawn.

"Oh no you don't, Rogue. If I had to embarrass myself, then the least you can do is come up with a fantasy even more humiliating than mine," Kitty implored.

"I don't know, Kitty. Fantasizing about getting porked by both Scott and Logan is gonna be pretty hard to top," Jubilee said laughing.

Kitty blushed even brighter and swallowed another gulp of Amaretto.

"Although we already know the basic parameters of Rogue's fantasy, I still wanna hear all the juicy details," Ororo acknowledged.

"Maybe it doesn't involve Logan. Maybe I might just surprise all of you," Rogue announced with a grin.

"Well, if it involves the Professor, I don't wanna know," Jean said chuckling.

All five women broke out into hysterics at that point.

"No, seriously. My fantasy involves Scott, too," Rogue started to say, "JUST KIDDING!"

"I certainly hope so," Jean stated jokingly, "I don't wanna have to worry about two of you."

Kitty just let out a low wailing groan and downed another shot of Amaretto.

"Get on with it already. Once upon a Logan ..." Jubilee offered helpfully.

"Okay, okay. I think I can tell the story myself, thank you very much. Alright, it's about Logan," Rogue started.

"There's a newsflash," Jean said, giggling from the effects of the Drambuie.

"All together, everyone ... DUH!" Jubilee shouted, also feeling no pain from the Kahlua she was polishing off.

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" Rogue said with just a trace of irritation.

"We'll behave. Go ahead, Rogue," Kitty stated sweetly, hoping Rogue's story would shift the focus of the conversation away from her Scott fantasy.

"Like I was saying ... before I was so rudely interrupted. It involves Logan," Rogue began.


	6. Sex, Sighs & Videotape

Title: First Times and Fantasies 6: Sex, Sighs & Videotape.  
>Author: Karen<br>Summary: The men return from their mission and then Logan gets a surprise while on security detail the next night.  
>Note: No, we didn't skip a chapter. We don't actually 'eavesdrop' on Rogue's fantasy, but someone else does.<p>

~ Sex, Sighs & Videotape ~

Rogue finished divulging her Logan fantasy to her appreciative audience just as they heard the Blackbird landing in the hangar. The men were back. Now they just had to make certain that they were all safe and hopefully in one piece, and then everyone could finally relax and possibly get some much-needed sleep.

Five minutes later, still in their uniforms, the men entered the mansion. Logan strolled into the kitchen first, followed closely by Remy, Bobby, John and finally, Scott. Everyone appeared to be fine, except for their shocked faces at finding the five women sitting around the table in various degrees of inebriation.

"Hi, huuunnny," Jean slurred noticeably.

"Hey, Logan's not being carried in on a stretcher. That's a first," Jubilee giggled.

"Yeah, now Jean can't play doctor and touch his parts!" Kitty added with a hiccup.

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to touch parts," Jean announced as she slugged back another shot of Drambuie.

"Parts, smarts. They're all good," Ororo said as she downed another shot of rum.

Logan turned to Scott, "They're all drunk."

"We're not drunk. We're all just a little ... happy," Rogue informed them before letting out an unladylike burp. "Oh, 'scuse me," she said covering her mouth.

"No, you're a lot **too** happy," Logan stated as he gathered Rogue in his arms, "and now you're all going to bed to sleep it off."

"Okeydokey, Logie," Rogue said as she threw her arms around Logan's neck and snuggled against him, "Take me to bed," she added with a giggle and an exaggerated wink.

Trying hard not to wrap his mind around that possibility, Logan briskly walked out of the kitchen with the intoxicated girl cradled in his muscular arms.

Continuing in his role as leader, Scott instructed Remy, Bobby and John to collect the other three women in the same fashion as he scooped Jean out of her chair. Remy picked up Ororo and Bobby gathered Kitty in his arms, while John attempted to lift Jubilee, who decided she didn't want a ride back to her room.

"I'm capable of walking, thank you very much," she declared as she stood up, walked two feet and tripped, landing in John's open arms.

"Sure ya are, Jubes," he said as he slung her over his shoulder, marching her out of the kitchen before she could protest any further. Jubilee surrendered and lay limp over his shoulder like a rag doll.

The security cameras captured quite a sight as the five X-Men carried the five women like trophies won in some bizarre hunting contest.

Rogue shifted in Logan's arms slightly and pressed light kisses to his neck. It was all he could do to get them back to the privacy of her room as quickly as possible.

Logan reached her room and kicked open the door with a heavy boot. Inside he kicked the door shut once again and walked over to the bed, where he deposited his passenger gently. Sitting on the edge, he watched her intently. Her hair splayed out around her, one of the white streaks falling across her cheek, so he brushed it aside, his hand lingering for just a moment.

Rogue looked up at him through lidded eyes of liquid chocolate. Eyes, that when they gave Logan the patented pleading-puppy-eyes look, could make him do positively anything for her. A theory she put to the test many times.

As she lay on her bed stretching lazily, Logan finally realized her current state of undress. She wore a pair of boxers and a tank top, ordinarily not particularly exciting stuff, but on her, it was just sexy as hell. If a Victoria's Secret model came strutting in there right then showcasing the latest Miracle bra and a pair of thong panties, he couldn't be anymore turned on. Rogue was definitely not a child any longer and he reacted to her in a way that confirmed that assessment.

She sat up, and giving him a come-hither look, reached for the zipper on his uniform. A look of shock registered briefly across his handsome face. She'd never been so brazen. He allowed her to lower the zipper and spread the uniform apart, exposing his muscular chest for her inspection. She ran curious fingertips over the bunched muscles, tracing the outline of his pecs appreciatively. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned forward and pressed a moist kiss to his collarbone, sending a delightful shudder through a very pleasantly surprised Logan. As her mouth moved down further onto his pecs, he released a low growl from deep in his chest. Not satisfied with the amount of Logan she currently had access to, Rogue pushed the top of the uniform completely off his broad shoulders and down his arms. He finished removing it for her and tossed it casually on the floor.

She resumed plying his chest with soft feathery kisses and it was Logan's turn to let out a sigh. Tipping her face up toward his, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, just brushing them with his own. She ran her tongue over her lips and it was his undoing. Unable to resist the temptation, he captured her lips again, but this time parted them, sinking his tongue into her warm, inviting mouth. Their tongues tangled in a heated dance as he pulled her into his lap, her arms slipping to wrap around his neck. His hands started a slow exploration up the sides of her ribcage until they cupped the gentle underside of her breasts through the thin fabric. His thumbs reached up a little higher and he felt her nipples harden instantly upon his light touch.

Logan was acting on pure animalistic instincts now, not intellectualizing, just surrendering to the overwhelming emotions caused by the beautiful creature in his arms. He hadn't known for sure if Rogue felt anything more than sisterly toward him, but this was certainly not something anyone would do with their sibling. Logan wasn't about to rationalize it too much at this point. He tried instead to concentrate on the present situation.

Rogue's hands moved down to the top of his pants, popping open the button and attempting to lower the zipper. Realizing that she would never accomplish that in their current positions, he shifted her off his lap, stood up, and removed his boots and pants himself. Never bothering to wear anything under his uniform, he was now completely naked. He sat back down on the bed and pulled her into his lap once more. Rogue glanced down at his cock and let out a throaty wistful sound, then looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile.

"Where were we?" he asked breathlessly.

She answered him by latching onto his lips. Oh, yeah, he remembered. They continued kissing and exploring like that for a while. Logan lowered her so that she was now lying on her back with him above her, straddling her hips. He pushed the tank top up to look at her breasts. They were so beautiful in their ivory perfection with pink-brown areolas and the sweetest little nipples that were just begging to be kissed. He complied, and placed tender kisses on one before drawing the nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. She let out a tiny whimper. He lavished attention on first one and then the other, while she continued to release soft moans. Then he started trailing kisses down her stomach until he reached the waistband of the boxers. Checking to make sure that she wasn't going to protest, he deftly lowered the boxers past her hips and down her legs until they were off and tossed aside. She'd pulled the tank top off completely by now and was naked beneath his appreciative gaze.

She let out a silly giggle and then it hit him. Rogue was drunk. Maybe not passed-out drunk, but enough to be far less inhibited than was normal for her. If he continued, he realized, he'd be taking advantage of her when she wasn't coherent enough to make a rational decision, making him practically a rapist. Logan may be many things, but the long list of his faults didn't include that particular character flaw. He pulled back the covers of her bed and deposited her there - unsoiled. Hastily donning his uniform, he started to retreat from the room quietly, noticing that she'd already fallen asleep by the time he got to the door.

The next night Logan was on security detail and bored out of his mind. Switching on the small television in the security room, he flipped through the channels only to find one lame infomercial after another. Who bought this crap, anyway? There was a leg wax from Australia that claimed it didn't hurt like conventional waxes. He remembered hearing Jean's screams all the way out in the garage when she succumbed to that false promise. Next was a new acne treatment. Photos of all those people with such awful skin in the 'before' pictures made him glad he wasn't eating at the time. Tooth whitening products, cleaning products, car waxes and all of them promised an additional 'free' gift, a $20 value, if you let yourself be conned, er, ordered right now. Logan was tempted to call one of the 1-800 numbers just for a little harmless entertainment. He could amuse himself listening to the droning monologue of why he should buy the product.

Why couldn't they do security duty in teams? At least having another person there would make the time go faster. Although, with his luck lately, he'd get stuck with Scott and he'd rather gut himself with his own claws than listen to anything Mr. J. Crew had to offer in the way of conversation. Either Jeannie had a lot of patience, was learning to tune him out or was slowly going deaf. Those could be the only reasons she hadn't keeled over from boredom being with him. The younger girls seemed to act all swoony around him. Must be his leader status, because it sure wasn't his sparkling personality that was the big draw. Logan wondered if Scott had always had a pole rammed up his ass or if this was a new affliction since assuming the role of Team Leader. He contemplated what kind of explosion would be needed to uncork him and exactly how entertaining it would be to watch the results.

Remembering the drunken escapades of the girls the night before, he wondered if the kitchen's security cameras had caught anything interesting. He'd glanced over at the television a couple of times when the women were all enthralled by "Sex and the City" and wondered if they actually talked like that amongst themselves. There was only one way to find out, he decided. Scott had already carefully labeled and cataloged all of the previous days discs. Thank you, Scooter, for being such an anal prick, Logan thought. He picked through the discs until he came to the one neatly marked "Kitchen - Midnight to 6am". Without further ado, he slid it into the DVD machine and hit the play button.

The kitchen was empty and nothing happened until the timestamp read 12:45 a.m. when Rogue came into view and appeared to be raiding the freezer. Logan watched her polish off the Godiva ice cream and then around one a.m., Jean and then Ororo and finally, Jubilee and Kitty joined her. There was some boring ice cream conversation, then something about beer and then, hello, he heard his name mentioned. He replayed it to hear Ororo make a claim about him needing a beer and a fuck after a mission. Then she commented about him practicing his stamina for a sex marathon. That got a laugh out of Jubilee and then Jean added her thoughts about him acting like he'd just escaped from prison. Good one, Jeannie.

Kitty said something about Rogue saving herself for Tall-Dark-And-Growly. Logan assumed she meant him, unless Rogue knew someone else who fit that description that he wasn't aware of. He'd have to file away that piece of information for later. Then suddenly the conversation took a real interesting turn. They were going to discuss their 'first' times and Kitty and Rogue were going to divulge their fantasies about their first times. Okay, this wasn't going to be such a boring shift after all, Logan thought as he leaned back in his chair and prepared to enjoy the show. He learned from the conversation prior to the start of the first story that Kitty had a thing for Scott, and according to Jubilee, Rogue wanted to jump him. If only he'd had a big tub of popcorn to make the show complete.

Logan patiently sat through Jean's story about some lameass named Robbie Jones. Apparently, Scott wasn't the first pansy she'd been attracted to. Despite all the flirting she'd done with Logan, obviously he wasn't really her type. She probably just did it to make One-Eye jealous and it had worked like a charm, because Scott was more her lap dog with every passing day. Moron. No woman would ever have that kind of control over the Wolverine. Okay, maybe one, but he wasn't being manipulated, no siree. Ororo had a thing for woman-on-top sex outdoors, who knew? Logan had to admit that Jubilee's story was kind of sad. It sure explained a lot about her snarky attitude. Maybe he'd cut her a little more slack from now on, not give her such a hard time when she irritated the shit out of him.

Kitty's story - whoa. Maybe he'd show that part to Scott, see what kind of rise he could get out of him. It sure would make for compelling entertainment, watching Scott interact with her, if he knew how she really felt about him. Not to be conceited, but the fact that Logan had been included in the little mouse's fantasy didn't surprise him. He understood that running around all over the mansion without a shirt on a good deal of the time was bound to inspire a few lewd thoughts from the female population. Okay, so now they'd all told their sordid little tales, it would be Rogue's turn. Figured she'd be the last one to go, like going to the movies and having to sit through all those previews before getting to the real entertainment, the one you'd paid your $9 to see. Logan put his feet up on the desk and leaned back further in his chair. Yup, he wanted to get nice and comfy for this one.

She was saying something about it not involving him? Did he hear right? Did he hear Scott's name mentioned? She's gotta be kidding? He rewound the disc and turned the volume up louder. Oh yeah, she was kidding. Whew! He focused on the screen as she began disclosing her fantasy.

A few hours later, Logan was privy to the X-Women's little secrets. It was, however, one particular woman's story that had perked his interest the most. And he had every intention of making her fantasy become a reality.

"So, she likes the gym 'eh," Logan chuckled to himself, formulating a plan in his head. He knew that Rogue did one of two things whenever she couldn't sleep, ate ice cream or worked out. To make sure that she couldn't sleep, he would simply exchange the non-caffeine cola she drank in the evenings for regular cola, when they watched the hockey game tonight. That should do the trick. Then to make sure that she chose the gym, he would have to eliminate her other choice. He was pretty sure that the girls had already polished off all the ice cream the night before, but just in case, he would check the freezer and dispose of anything left. He would then sneak into her room while she was in class and remove any of the loose fitting clothing she normally wore to work out, forcing her to wear something tight. Okay, so that part was for him, but he might as well enjoy the view while he was putting his plan into action. He would also have to make sure that he deviated just enough from her fantasy without ruining the overall effect, for her not to be suspicious. It was a good plan and he was proud of himself.


	7. Rogue's Fantasy Comes True

Title: First Times and Fantasies 7: Rogue's Fantasy - Comes True.  
>Author: Karen<br>Summary: Rogue can't sleep and decides to workout in the gym where she has some company, and then things get really interesting.  
>Note: Rogue thinks her little 'encounter' with Logan the night of the 'bedtime stories' was just a dream.<p>

~ Rogue's Fantasy - Comes True ~  
>((Rogue's POV))<p>

It was a couple of nights after our little erotic 'bedtime stories' and I couldn't sleep, again. After discovering that we had apparently eaten every frozen treat in the freezer, I decided to try my other standard late night activity and work off some of my excess energy by putting myself through a little workout. So I headed off to the gym. When I arrived, I noticed that it wasn't quite as deserted as I'd thought it would be at one o'clock in the morning. Logan was there putting one of the weight machines to good use. I stood at the entrance to the gym admiring the splendid sight before me. Anticipating that he would also be alone at this un-godly hour, he was not dressed for company. Who knew the Wolverine liked to work out in the buff? I couldn't see everything from my position in the doorway, only the side of one bare hip. I could see the muscles on his legs flex and pulsate, his arms rippled and bunched with every lift of the weights. I stood there completely transfixed, unable to move. I think I was actually drooling.

Our little exchange of stories had inspired a wonderful dream that night where Logan and I were making out in my room and I'd finally gotten to see his 'package'. Too bad it was only a dream. Finally, regaining my composure, I cleared my throat loudly to announce my presence. I expected him to be startled, to have some sort of reaction besides just turning to me and simply smile knowingly. It was then that I realized that he must've known I'd been standing there for more than mere moments. If his ultra-sensitive hearing hadn't picked up the sound of my approach, his heightened sense of smell surely would've detected my scent. I tried not to let on that I knew I was busted. He sat up calmly and fixed me with heated hazel eyes.

"What are you doing up this late, darlin'?" he asked, a slight hint of mischief in his tone.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied, trying to avert his probing gaze.

"Don't you usually head to the kitchen for ice cream when you can't sleep?" he inquired teasingly.

It wasn't until later that I would understand the implication of that comment.

"Can't eat ice cream every night, if I have any hopes of fitting into my uniform," I informed him with a soft laugh in my voice. I didn't tell him that I'd already tried to hunt down some ice cream and failed.

"Yeah, that leather is kinda ... snug," he answered with an unmistakable leer in his voice.

I think I blushed at that comment. He was still making no attempt to cover himself and I was getting warmer by the minute. I think he was enjoying my discomfort.

At that moment he stood up sharply, but turned so quickly that all I got was a nice, unobstructed view of his bare rear end. God, even his buttocks were muscled. He nonchalantly picked up a pair of shorts off the floor and lazily pulled them on. Then he finally turned to face me. All I could think of was that there was nothing between the shorts and his goodies. I swallowed hard at that thought and felt the blush extend all the way down to my toes.

"So, you here to work out ... or what?" he said lasciviously, the meaning of the "or what" blatantly obvious.

"I'm here to workout, of course," I informed him, "You didn't have to cover up on my account ya know," I added, very cheekily for me.

"Well, in that case ..." he laughed, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, as if he was going to yank them down.

He must've seen the panic register on my face, because he stopped.

"Just kidding. Had ya worried there for a minute, didn't I?" he said with a sly smile.

"Who's worried? I'm not worried," I told him, trying to be bold, and failing miserably. "However you're comfortable," I added unconvincingly.

"Is that a challenge?" he leered.

"Logan, I ... I ..." I realized that I was at a complete loss for words, but then how do I respond to that? He was asking me if I wanted to watch him work out naked. I was so tempted to say, "Why, yes, please ... can I see your dick?"

"Relax, Marie," Logan said, breaking the tension. "I was just joking about playing show and tell with you."

"Too bad, sugar, 'cause maybe I wasn't," I told him with a bold wink as I headed over to the treadmill.

Now it was his turn to be stunned - good.

As I turned on the treadmill and prepared to step onto it, I realized that like Logan, I also hadn't anticipated having company in the gym, I'm dressed in only a pair of tight spandex shorts and a bra top that barely covered me. I had nothing else to wear as all my usual comfortable baggy workout attire had suddenly disappeared. That would be the last time I let Jubilee offer to do my laundry, it was probably all still sitting in the washer. I might as well have been standing there in my bra and panties or naked even, for the way he was staring at me, his unabashed gaze pierced right through me. I guess that's what people meant when they used the term 'undressing someone with their eyes' because I certainly felt like Logan was stripping me naked with the penetrating inspection he threw my way. I tried to ignore the heat that was perforating my body and casually stepped onto the treadmill. He just sat there on the weight bench watching me as I did my best to ignore him and concentrated on walking to nowhere.

I'd always fantasized about Logan and me being alone in the gym, and here we were. Would I be brave enough to do anything about it though?

After about twenty minutes of me 'walking' and him simply staring, he got up and walked over to me and handed me a cold water bottle.

"You look ... hot," he said, the double entendre evident.

"Thanks," I said politely, taking the water bottle from him. Our fingers touched during the exchange and I felt an electrical charge go through me. It must be static. Yeah, that's what it was, static. Who was I kidding? Logan just turned up one corner of his mouth in a slight smile. He felt it, too. I gulped the refreshing water down quickly.

I continued walking for another ten minutes. Logan continued sitting there, apparently just content to watch me. Finally turning off the treadmill, I stepped off it and looked around debating on what machine to use next.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Why not use the thigh machine next, that's always a good choice."

Taking his suggestion, I moved over to the thigh machine and sat down, positioning myself ready to start. Logan came over, knelt down in front of me, placing himself directly between my open thighs. He rubbed his hands over my inner thighs about three inches from their junction and dangerously close to my heated center.

I hoped he hadn't detected that my thighs were trembling as he stroked them. Having Logan touch me so intimately was like a dream come true or should I say a fantasy come true.

"Set the machine so that these muscles here get the most effective workout," he said casually, as his hands continued making small circular patterns.

I nodded my head numbly as I attempted to adjust the machine. He leaned forward, moving himself in toward me even more, as he reached behind me with one hand, the other still caressing one thigh.

"No, this tension is better," he informed me calmly as he made the correction.

"There you are. Now you're good to go," he told me, giving my thigh a final caress before removing his hand.

A whispered "Thanks" is all I managed to get out. Damn the effect this man had on me. If Scott had been adjusting the machine, I wouldn't have been moist between my legs right now. I gulped in air in small measures, hoping he wouldn't notice, but knowing that he would. If I could hear my heart pounding, I know with his acute hearing, he certainly could. He was pretending not to notice, but he was just being polite.

I worked out with the machine for about fifteen minutes, while Logan was on another machine designed to work the upper body. Yeah, like he needed to be any more pumped up and buffed. Not wanting to waste the golden opportunity for Loganleering, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, quickly averting his gaze whenever he glanced my way. I noticed that he was stealing little peeks at me, too. It appeared that we were both playing a little game of I'm-not-looking-at-you-no-I'm-not. It was unofficially declared a stalemate when we met eye-to-eye and just exchanged shy smiles. It was all I could do to stop myself from turning into a big puddle all over Xavier's nice polished wood floor.

We continued working out on the various machines for the next hour, both of us pretending that we weren't carefully surveying each other. We weren't fooling anyone, but we pretended nonetheless. Finally, I was aware that I'd pushed myself enough to be able to fall into bed and actually succumb to sleep.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night," I informed my co-insomniac, with a sleepy little yawn thrown in for good measure.

"You really should cool down by doing a few stretching maneuvers or you're gonna be real sore later," he warned cautiously.

I knew he was right, so I plopped myself down on one of the mats and started to do the usual cool down exercises. Logan walked over and sat down on the mat right in front of me.

"Have you ever tried Yoga stretching? It's really much better than the standard stuff. It's also about relaxing the spirit as well as the body," he informed me, arching his brow at me in that oh-so-adorable way of his as his eyes traveled down my body.

Having Logan mention the word 'body' and knowing how he was looking at me just sent little waves of electrical current right through me like a mini electric shock. I could only nod in the negative in response to his question; words failed me at the moment.

"Okay, then. Let's have a mini Yoga lesson, shall we?"

I nodded my head again, this time in a positive gesture. In my fantasy he' would be teaching me combat moves that involved lots of touching. This particular scenario would work out just as well, without the possibility of me getting bruised in the process.

"Yoga breathing exercises are called Pranayamans. Prana meaning the subtle energy of vital breath and control of the prana leads to control of the mind. Now there are eighteen traditional yoga postures, but I'll just show you a couple. With me so far?"

I nodded in the affirmative, again. Not bothered by my apparent lack of speech, he continued, taking a hold of my hands and pushing me back slowly. "The first one is called the Pashchimotan Asana or forward bend. First, lie flat on your back with your feet together, like this," he said, as he pushed my legs together as he knelt over me. "Put your arms over your head and rest them on the mat. Inhale slowly from the diaphragm," he instructed while placing a hand lightly on my stomach, sending a shiver rippling through me. "Now sit up slowly and exhale as you do." He pulled me up. "Put your legs straight out and lean forward putting your head on your knees." He pulled me toward him and I tucked my head down. "Now hold that for a minute."

Logan rubbed my back tenderly as I was bending forward. I could get used to this yoga stuff.

"Next is the Shiv Asana or blissful relaxation. Lay back down with your hands at your sides and your legs apart," he instructed, as he was kneeling in front of me and pulling my legs so that they were on either side of him. He was now firmly between my spread legs. "Close your eyes and take two or three deep breaths, feeling yourself relaxing and getting calmer."

I released soft little moans with each exhale as he ran his hands up and down my ribcage and across my stomach with feathery, massaging touches.

He leaned forward and whispered seductively against my ear, "That's it, just relax."

At that instant, I glanced up and noticed his visible erection. Apparently, he wasn't all that relaxed himself. Yup, he was definitely hard. So, he did think of me that way, after all, giving me a delicious sense of satisfaction. I had given the Wolverine a boner and I was rather proud of myself. Give the girl a treat. A chocolate-coated naked Logan came to mind as an example of a fitting reward. I imagined myself licking warm sauce off various hot places on his body, with one place in particular as the focal point of my diligent attention. Speaking of warm liquid, the wet spot on my shorts had gotten considerably bigger. I'd forgotten that Logan could easily identify the scent of my arousal or I would've been truly mortified.

We continued stretching together for another fifteen minutes or so, I was really losing track of the whole concept of time. I was just lost in the heady sensation caused by the innocent little touches he insisted on favoring me with, all in the name of teaching me the finer points of the art of Pranayam. Whatever. He was touching me. That's all I knew, I really didn't care why. I even managed to slip in a few angelic little caresses of my own against his warm skin.

Unfortunately, as with all good things, the lesson came to an end, sooner than I had wanted. In my fantasy, Logan had stripped me naked and performed oral sex on me right there in the gym. Too bad he wasn't a mind reader.

I told him that I was going to take a quick shower before heading back to my room. So why did I decide to shower in the locker room instead of simply waiting until I was in the privacy of my own bathroom? I guess I was hoping that he'd follow me into the shower, still wishing that my fantasy would come true. It was stupid, because he had no access to my private thoughts and Jean, Ro, Jubes and Kitty were the only ones I'd shared them with. So unless one of them had gone running to clue him in, there was no way he could possibly know.

I was energetically working up an ample lather with the shower gel, when I realized I was not alone. I slowly turned around to find Logan standing there wearing nothing but a dirty grin. Seeing him completely naked was even better than I'd dreamed, the man was simply breathtaking to look at and well-endowed was a serious understatement. He could have a lucrative career as a porn star.

"It's amazing the interesting things you can learn from watching the security discs," he informed me, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

Oh. My. God! The kitchen! Our little bedtime stories - we all forgot about the stupid cameras and now he knew everything. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!

"Really?" I replied shakily, "and what do you plan to do with that knowledge?"

"Prove to you that reality is so much better than fantasy," he answered seductively.

OH. MY. GOD!

I extended a shaky hand that was holding the shower scrubbie in his direction.

"Well then, how are you at backs?" I asked him, trying to sound casual.

"Great," he replied, "even better at fronts," he added, the grin getting even bigger as he stepped toward me.

The first thing he did when he reached me was to pull me into a tight embrace, his erection pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in to lay siege to my mouth. Our mouths opened simultaneously and our tongues tangled hungrily. I moaned into his mouth as his slick, hot tongue probed even deeper down my throat and I returned the gesture with equal fervor.

He's finally kissing me and he tastes so damn good.

He ran one hand down the small of my back and down further still, until it was tenderly cupping my bottom, while the other hand was on the back of my head, firmly anchoring my face to his. I ran my hands through his thick hair as he released my mouth and lowered his to my neck, where he licked at me on the pulse points, making me buckle at the knees.

He's licking me. Dear God, he's actually licking me!

I clung to him desperately, digging in with my fingernails, as he continued his oral assault. He kissed his way down my throat, onto my collarbone and then finally onto my breasts. The hand that had been on my head was now filled with my left breast, as he lavished it with open-mouthed kisses, moving in toward the areola, which he licked hungrily before drawing the erect nipple into his mouth, biting gently. Switching attention to the other breast, he lavished it with equal consideration.

And here I'd always thought Logan was a leg man.

I let out an audible "Hmmm."

My hands, meanwhile, were playing explorer all over his magnificent chest, tracing the outline of every defined muscle. My left hand drifted down to stroke his engorged cock. I pumped my hand up and down the silky shaft, eliciting a low growl from him.

I can't believe I'm touching _**it**_. It was so hard, yet so soft and smooth, too.

His hand that had been massaging my bottom had now moved between my parted legs. Running his fingers through the damp curls at the junction of my thighs, he brushed against my swollen clit before slipping two fingers into me.

Oh, yes. He knew just what to do to me. Just how I wanted it.

I bucked against the invasion as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me smoothly. He maintained the steady rhythm until my first orgasm began, the muscles of my inner passage squeezed his fingers as the intensity increased and finally overwhelmed me. I screamed out as his name as I came.

"LOGAN!"

I can't believe this was happening. It was just like in my fantasy.

So, just like in my fantasy, I sunk to my knees and stuck my tongue out to kiss the tip of his cock, running my tongue in circles around the head, licking the pre-cum that dripped from the slit. I ran my tongue along the underside of the shaft before taking him into my mouth inch by beautiful inch. I sucked gently while he moaned above me and I knew he was restraining himself from thrusting into my mouth. I drew my teeth along his length and it was his undoing, he climaxed hard and filled my throat with his hot liquid. I swallowed quickly. Releasing him, I kissed my way back up his body until I sunk my teeth into his neck, even though I knew the bite wouldn't leave a mark.

We kissed, caressed and explored each other further, finally sliding to the floor of the shower with me ending up in his lap. He laid me gently onto my back and put my legs over his shoulders, cupping my bottom, he buried his face between my legs. I soon discovered another one of Logan's many talents. A shockwave of pleasure flashed through me like a bolt of lightening as his hot tongue worked his magic over my throbbing entrance. Each lick was bringing me closer to the edge of ecstasy. His teeth lightly grazed my clit and I shattered in another explosive orgasm and collapsed in a trembling heap.

"I want you inside me ... NOW!" I cried out frantically, the need to be filled by him, staggering in its urgency.

Pulling me up so I was back in his lap, he wrapped his hands around my waist and raised me up slightly and I impaled myself on his thick cock. I felt no pain as he ripped through my hymen, only a wonderful sense of being filled completely, as I locked my legs around his waist. With my arms clenched around his neck and his pressed on my back, I slowly started rocking to set the rhythm. Logan dusted my breasts with heated kisses, as I threw my head back, moaning and whimpering at the incredible sensations his talented mouth was causing.

"Yes. Yes. Just like that. Oh God, Logan."

"Like that, do ya, darlin'?"

"Yes. Do it some more. Please!" I was begging shamelessly now.

I ground down onto him harder, trying to get him inside me even deeper still, until he was finally buried in me to the hilt. I squeezed the inner muscles as hard as I could to increase the pleasure for both of us. Logan growled louder at the sensation I was causing and I moaned with equal fierceness.

"That feels so good... oh, so damn good, Marie," he groaned.

"Oh, Logan, don't ... ever ... stop. I want you ... inside me ... forever," I gasped breathlessly.

"Never ... letting you go ... baby ... never," he responded in measured gulps.

Still inside me, he maneuvered us back down to floor again, so that he was now on top. My legs slid down to tangle with his as he reached one hand down to cup the curve of my bottom as he thrust into me again and again. The other hand was on one side of my neck caressing it lovingly, while his face was pressed to the other side, his mouth lavishing it with hot kisses. All I could do is moan incoherently, as he grunted and growled in response.

I felt another orgasm threaten to engulf me as I writhed and thrashed beneath him. He was close, too, I could tell, because the tempo of the thrusting had increased considerably. I drew my heels up against his butt urging him on harder, raising my hips to meet each of his frantic thrusts. A tingling that started in the very center of my body, splintered out quickly as everything went blindingly bright in a searing heat. I cried out "LOGAN" as I was consumed within its fire. I was free falling into the abyss and Logan was right behind me as his own climax ripped through him brutally. I felt the heat of his seed as it spilled deep inside me. He roared with his final release and screamed my name. He collapsed onto me and I held him tightly, both of us exhausted, but satiated.

The water was starting to cool off and Logan withdrew from me and stood up, pulling me to my feet with him. Turning off the water, he wrapped me in a towel and swinging me into his arms, he started to walk out of the shower.

"Let's finish this in the comfort of my bed where we can indulge in some of my fantasies," he told me.

"Sounds good to me," I responded, as I snuggled against him, burying my head against his neck and giving it soft, dainty kisses.

It was a good thing that nobody else was up at that hour, or we would've had some serious explaining to do as Logan traversed the hallways of the mansion naked, carrying me wrapped in only a miniscule towel.

Finally, we were in his room where he deposited me on his bed and yanked the towel off me abruptly, leaving me naked once more for his scorching contemplation.

"Anxious are we, sugar?" I joked.

"Well, if you suddenly don't wanna anymore ..." he joked right back.

I responded by grabbing at him and dragging him down onto the bed.

"Of course, I wanna, ya big lug."

"I think it's only fair to warn you, Marie. With my healing factor, I've got a lot of stamina."

"Oh, sugar, I'm counting on it," I told him as I latched onto his succulent mouth.

Logan was right, reality was so much better than fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Kitty's fantasy comes true. <strong>


	8. How To Make A Kitty Purr

Title: How To Make A Kitty Purr

Series: First Times and Fantasies

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Stuffed shirts with vaults more money than me – 'nuf said.

Feedback: Second only to ice cream.

Summary: This is the final installment of the girl's edition of 'First Times and Fantasies'. Rogue had her fantasy come true, now it's Kitty's turn.

Notes: Originally the series ended with Rogue's fantasy coming true, but I was bombarded with so many requests to do a sequel where Kitty gets to have her way with Scott, that I caved. I hope you're not disappointed with the results.

~ How To Make A Kitty Purr~

It had been almost a month since the X-Women had shared their 'bedtime stories' and Jean was far more bothered by Kitty's revelation of her crush on Scott than she'd first let on. She found herself watching the younger woman more intently, especially if she was anywhere in the vicinity of her fiancé. She'd chosen not to share Kitty's fantasy with him, not out of concern for embarrassing the girl, but out of fear that he might actually entertain thoughts of doing something about it. Scott had never given Jean any reason to doubt his commitment to her, always respectful around other women, never flirting or leering. Even when Logan first arrived and flirted shamelessly with Jean and she'd not exactly discouraged it, he'd never retaliated. Jean had no justification for being worried. So why was she?

Jean could think of two reasons. The first was the fact that a few days after their late night ice cream and alcohol fueled 'confessions', Rogue had made her fantasy about Logan come true. Not only did this leave Kitty the last remaining virgin of that little group, but it may have given her the hope and courage to make her own fantasy a reality. The second had to do with Jean herself. Right after that night, she caught the flu bug sweeping through the school and it knocked her for a loop for over two weeks. Just as she was finally recovering and starting to feel better she got her period, and it was another week of no intimacy. Now she was leaving to go to Washington, D.C with the Professor for another round of public relations on mutant rights. By now, she and Scott hadn't been intimate for almost a month and she knew he was getting extremely anxious about it. He'd told her that there were other ways for her to satisfy him, even if her body was off-limits. It wasn't that Jean was selfish, only giving, if she was also receiving. It's just that she'd never been comfortable with oral sex, either doing it or being the recipient. She simply couldn't bring herself to give him a blowjob, and even the threat of Kitty had failed to spur her to do this one thing for him.

As she placed her suitcase in the trunk of the taxi that was to take her and the Professor to the airport, Jean felt a sudden twinge of regret that she hadn't overcome her reluctance and given Scott a 'going away' present this morning.

She turned to wave goodbye to him before climbing into the taxi next to the Professor and almost had a panic attack as she saw Kitty join him at the door, giving a little wave herself. Was she smirking? Jean's imagination was going into overdrive as she also envisioned Kitty giving her the finger. No, it was just a wave. Wasn't it? Then Jean did something unethical, she tried to probe the young girl's mind, but hit a mental brick wall. That caused her to be even more worried. Why was Kitty blocking her? What was she hiding? The taxi drove down the long driveway and Jean couldn't do anything more about it. She'd just have to trust that Scott wouldn't be tempted by a girl half Jean's age, who was probably more than willing and perfectly able to give him what she hadn't been able to in nearly a month. She sent Scott a telepathic "I love you" and was upset when he didn't respond. They weren't even off the grounds of the mansion yet, and already he wasn't even thinking about her. This was going to be a long week for her.

Scott had given a final wave to Jean and the Professor and turned to follow Kitty back into the house. Another whole week at least until the possibility his sex life could get back on track. He was frustrated beyond belief and found himself watching the sway of the hips of the young girl walking in front of him. The fact that Kitty was dressed in skin-tight jeans and an equally body molding top did nothing to help get his mind off his current frustrating love life. Before he could suppress it, a lewd thought crossed his mind and he fought hard to push it back down. Kitty was just a child and one of his students at that. The inappropriateness of the whole thing was almost overwhelming. Almost. The realization that Logan had taken Rogue into his bed entered his mind and Scott found himself reconsidering his position on the whole age/teacher matter. He was unaware of Kitty's crush on him or he'd have been even more nervous.

Following her into the kitchen, he sat at the long counter while she offered to fix them breakfast. Ten minutes later, she placed a plate of delicious looking pancakes in front of him. As she pored the syrup over the steaming stack, Scott suddenly thought of another interesting use for the sticky substance and blushed furiously. Luckily for him, Kitty either failed to notice, or was too polite to mention it. He tried to make small talk as they ate, but found his mind drifting to various uses for the contents of the refrigerator – like the can of whipped cream, for example. Where the hell was this coming from? Finishing quickly, he excused himself and practically ran back to his room and jumped into a cold shower.

As it was Sunday, most of the students were either sleeping in or had already left for the day, for activities off the school's grounds. Jubilee was still in California visiting her friend Muffy and John and Bobby were among those playing out scenes from the movie 'Coma'. Logan was entertaining Rogue, rather loudly it would seem, in his room; which just happened to be next door to Scott and Jean's room. Somebody should remind those two that the rooms weren't soundproof. It was like listening to porno for the blind and it was doing nothing to help Scott's current condition. Dressing in a pair of cream-colored chinos and a black cotton buttoned-down shirt, he decided to head toward the Danger Room to see if putting himself through a fight simulation would help take his mind off of sex.

Walking past Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue's room, he noticed the door was open and Kitty was sitting at the desk immersed in what appeared to be schoolwork.

"Doing homework on a Sunday?" he asked.

Kitty jumped, obviously startled. She got even more nervous as Scott entered the room and casually strolled over to the desk.

"What are you working on?" he inquired.

"The report Miss Monroe assigned us about the impact of America's entry into World War II," she replied, swallowing hard.

"How's it going?"

"Horribly. I hate the subject matter. World War II bores the hell out of me," she admitted.

"It was a very important time in American History," he said.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not being unpatriotic or anything, but I just can't bring myself to give a damn," Kitty replied.

"Is there something I can do to help? I minored in history in college," Scott offered.

He was now standing about a foot in front of her and Kitty suddenly had a flashback to the fantasy she'd shared with the others a month ago. A heat that started in the center of her body and radiated out claimed her, staining her cheeks pink. She had to get Scott out of here, before she did something to embarrass herself further.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks for offering though," she managed to get out.

"Okay. If you change your mind, I'm heading down to the Danger Room for a session, but I should be available in about an hour."

With that, Scott turned and left the room. Kitty let out a big sigh of relief and turned her attention back to the stupid report. Attempting to work on the paper for the next forty-five minutes, she was unable to refocus and concentrate. Finally giving up, she slammed the reference book shut and went over and lay down on her bed. Soon her mind was overcome with her favorite Scott fantasy and the fact that he'd been standing in her room less than an hour earlier only added fuel to the fire. She found herself running her hands over her breasts, imagining they were his hands. Then she undid her jeans, reached her hand in and proceeded to pleasure herself. Mentally screaming his name as she brought herself to orgasm, Kitty finally admitted to herself that she wanted to make her fantasy come true, just like Rogue had done with Logan.

Scott meanwhile had finished giving the Danger Room *Logan* a thorough ass-kicking and was heading back to his room. Kicking Logan's holographic butt always gave him immense pleasure, however, today's session did nothing to relieve his real problem. Passing by Kitty's room, he decided to recheck to see if she'd changed her mind about accepting his help with her history report. He made the mistake of not knocking first and entered the room just as she was at the peak of her orgasm. He wasn't sure who was more embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD … SCOTT!" she screamed.

"SORRY. SORRY!" Scott yelled completely mortified.

Kitty scrambled off the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Scott stood frozen to the spot, not sure what to do in this particular situation. He heard her sobbing in the bathroom and went and knocked on the door.

"Kitty?" he asked softly.

When she didn't answer, he turned the knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He entered the bathroom and found her curled up in a ball in the far corner. Walking over to her, he kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you …'um … okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't look at me. I'm so embarrassed," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just opened your door and walked in," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. I should've locked it in the first place," she mumbled.

"Look, I realize this might not help, but everyone does 'that'. It's … normal," he offered.

"Do you?" Kitty asked, as she wiped her eyes.

"Um ...yeah, I …'er ...have …'um …" Scott replied awkwardly.

"Yanked your own chain. Dated yourself. Had a visit from Rosey Palm and her five friends …"

"KITTY!" Scott interrupted, "Yes, I've masturbated on occasion. Okay?"

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Why? What do you mean, why?" he asked, puzzled by the question.

"Why do you have to 'take care of yourself' when you live with Dr. Grey?" Kitty clarified.

"Because …believe it or not, being in a relationship doesn't mean it's necessarily one big sex-a-thon," Scott replied.

"It does for Logan and Rogue," she retorted.

"Yeah…well, they're in what's known as the 'honeymoon' phase. The novelty will wear off …eventually."

"Has the novelty worn off for you and Dr. Grey?" Kitty asked boldly.

"I think it does for everyone. We're no exception," he replied wistfully.

"Do you think of having sex with Dr. Grey while you're doing …ya know…'that'?" she inquired.

"Not always," Scott admitted.

This conversation was getting beyond strange. Here they were sitting on the bathroom floor discussing masturbation. Not exactly how Scott thought he'd be spending his Sunday morning. It was completely surreal.

"Who were you thinking of just now?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" she replied nervously.

"Who were you thinking of, while you were doing that?" Scott reiterated.

"You," Kitty admitted quietly.

Scott reached over, ran his hand along her cheek and simply said, "Good."

He then stood back up, pulled Kitty to her feet, put her over his shoulder and stalked out of the bathroom with her. Depositing her on the bed, he walked over and shut and locked the bedroom door. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and Kitty scooted over and put her arms around his neck. Scott pulled her into his lap, leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Kitty parted her lips and he took the opportunity to sink his tongue into her warm, inviting mouth. He could still taste the maple syrup from earlier. She tasted delicious. When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

"We shouldn't do this," Kitty managed to say.

"I know, this is so wrong," Scott agreed as he crushed his mouth to hers again.

They fell back onto the bed and were soon exploring each other with curious hands. Scott cupped Kitty's delicate breasts through the soft material of her top, while she ran her hands over his cotton covered well-muscled chest. She started to undo the buttons of the black shirt, but grew impatient and simply ripped it open, sending little black buttons flying everywhere. Scott laughed as he shrugged the shirt off, tossed it on the floor and proceeded to relieve Kitty of her top. Next, he undid her jeans, pulling them down past her narrow hips. He slid them off the rest of the way and added them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. This left Kitty clad in only a black lace bra and matching thong. From the appreciative look on Scott's face, she knew she'd made the right decision in having taken Jubilee's advice for once and replaced her plain undies with something sexier.

Scott stood up, undid the belt on his chinos and slid the zipper down. Giving a little shimmy as he lowered the pants, Kitty let out a low giggle and then an appreciative sigh as she noticed that their Fearless Leader apparently went commando. She then swallowed hard and let out a low "Wow" as she saw that he was even more impressive than she'd fantasized.

Sitting up, she reached behind her, undid the clasp on her bra, pulled it off and tossed it aside. Scott sat down on the bed, cupped one breast, leaned down and licked at the nipple gently. Who knew a barely B-cup could turn him on so much? Kitty sighed audibly as he drew the little bud into his mouth and sucked it tenderly. He then treated the other breast to the same attentive ministrations. Kitty meanwhile, boldly reached out and touched Scott's cock, surprised by the smoothness and heat of it. She stroked him up and down the length of his shaft as he continued worshipping her body with his mouth.

Pushing Kitty onto her back, he proceeded to press butterfly kisses onto her flat little stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, before going lower. Hooking his fingers into the edges of the black lace thong, he lowered it slowly and teasingly. Tossing the panties over his shoulder, he gently pushed her legs apart and leaned down to taste what had been previously hidden. Kitty thought she would come undone at just that first contact, as his tongue touched her so intimately. He licked at her, brushing his tongue over her clit, until she thought she'd die from the ecstasy. It didn't take long for her to reach climax, exploding in a wave of sheer pleasure, unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Scott crawled up her body and kissed her tenderly, giving her a taste of a mixture of maple syrup and her own juices. As she lay there panting, still quivering from the aftershocks, he began plying her neck with moist open-mouthed kisses.

"Scott. Oh, Scott," she murmured.

"Do you want me?" he whispered against her ear.

"Yes. Please, oh, yes ...I want you," she cried in response.

Scott then broke contact enough to reach down to his pants, withdraw his wallet from the back pocket and retrieve a condom. Tearing open the small foil packet, he removed the contents and sheathed himself quickly and efficiently.

Looking down at Kitty he asked, "Are you sure about this? I can stop if you want."

"Scott, if you stop now … so help me God, I'll tackle you and rape you if I have to," she replied.

Scott let out a chuckle at the thought of sweet little Kitty getting so aggressive.

Pulling her toward him slightly, he pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. Guiding himself to her entrance, he put just the head of his cock into her. Slowly easing in until he bumped against her hymen, he gave her a hard kiss as he thrust through the barrier and was enveloped in her completely. A sharp pain, not unlike getting stabbed, knifed through Kitty sharply and she practically screamed into Scott's mouth. He didn't move, allowing her time for the pain to subside. Once he saw her face finally relax, he pulled out just a little and then slowly pushed back into her tightness again. He then began a gentle thrusting making sure that the pain was replaced with pleasure. Soon she was moving beneath him, wiggling her hips slightly and wrapping her legs around him, digging her heels into his butt. With more encouragement, soon Scott was increasing the pace of his thrusting. Kitty lifted her hips to meet his movements and they were rocking in sync. Scott angled himself so that his cock was putting pressure on her clit with each lunge.

Pleasure ripped through Kitty as a tingling sensation started deep within her and quickly spread throughout her entire body. Her inner muscles tightened their grip on Scott's cock as the orgasm engulfed her and she felt like she'd been hurtled into the sun, the heat was so intense. She screamed his name as she came apart in his arms. Scott gave a couple more quick thrusts and then erupted in his own climax. He collapsed against her, spent and satisfied. Withdrawing from her and taking just enough time to remove the condom, he gathered her into his arms. They wrapped their limbs around each other, snuggled together and drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
